S de soberbio
by HanaKT
Summary: Universo alterno. Sakura es una onmyoji invocadora de espiritus, o Shikigamis bastante torpe que nunca ha podido llevar a cabo su cometido ¿Qué pasa cuando conoce a Xiao Lang, un espíritu muy particular? SS EPÍLOGO UP
1. Default Chapter

20 de octubre de 2004. 8:43 hs

Fan Fic

Clasificación: PG13 -- Para mayores de 13 años

Serie: Card Captor Sakura

Tipo: Serie

Título: 'I' de Insolente

Autora: **Hana**

Disclaimer: CCS es propiedad de CLAMP, y la historia Original pertenece a Yukiru Sugisaki

_**Claves**_

- Hablando -

- "Pensando" -

- 'Palabras dichas con sarcasmo o énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- - - - - - - - - - - Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

'**I' de INSOLENTE**

Tokyo, Japòn, 21 de agosto de 2004. 7:32 hs.

"_Soy Sakura Kinomoto y voy en 5º de secundaria. Soy un onmyo-ji y siempre tengo que entrenar..."_

- ¡¡Waaaaa!! – se escuchó un grito – Otra vez me apareció una cosa rara!!! -

"_Debo... invocar Shikigamis..."_

Frente a ella se hallaba una especie de babosa que se movía en dirección a ella.

- ¡Hermano! – gritó nuevamente y en ese momento, entró un hombre moreno por la puerta. Se acercó a la joven, quien al verlo, se tiró encima de él - ¡Ayúdame! – rogó -

El hombre suspiró y le alejó de él.

- Sakura... - hizo un movimiento de manos y el 'Shikigami desapareció' – No puedo creer que seas mi hermana, con la edad que tienes, ya deberías poder invocar dos o tres Shikigamis... -

- ¡Hago todo mi esfuerzo! – se quejó la joven -

- Pero si los resultados no lo reflejan no sirve de nada – se levantó y salió de la habitación – El desayuno ya está listo, baja, Kaijuu -

- ¡Touya! – gritó -

"_Él es mi hermano Touya y es el que me entrena en todo esto... Es muy estricto"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡¡Buenos días a todos!! – dijo Sakura llegando a la escuela -

- Buenos días querida Sakura... - un joven de ojos azules, que le miraban tras unos lentes, se acercó a ella y le sonrió -

- Buenos días Eri-- – no pudo terminar su frase ya que otra chica se interpuso entre ellos y le empujó -

- Ups, lo siento – dijo ella -

Sakura se levantó y le miró furiosa.

"_Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, siempre que estoy con Eriol, viene a molestarme, de seguro que le gusta. ¬¬"_

- Oye Sakura, dime – le interrumpió Eriol de sus pensamientos - ¿Ya lograste invocar un shikigami? – Ella le miró triste – oh, ya veo que no – le sonrió – pero note preocupes, seguro que pronto lo harás –

- Gracias Eriol – le dijo sonrojándose -

En ese momento entró la profesora al curso -

Bueno alumnos, quería informarles que mañana va a haber una clase abierta. Sus padres están invitados... -

Sakura ya no la escuchaba, estaba bastante ocupada en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Clase abierta?" Bueno, mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era pequeña, eso creo, y... ¿Mi hermano? Nah, eso va a ser imposible...."_

Sólo volvió a la realidad cuando notó que Eriol le golpeaba levemente en el hombre y cuando alzó su rostro pudo ver que la mitad del curso tenía la mirada en ella.

- ¿¡¡HOEEEE!!? -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hoeee! Qué vergüenza – se quejaba, mientras caminaba junto a Eriol para su casa -

- Discúlpame, intenté avisarte, pero no me hacías caso, estabas como en la luna... - le sonrió tiernamente – bien, nos vemos mañana – dijo al llegar a la casa de ella -

- Sí, muchas gracias por acompañarme – Sakura entró a su casa - Awwww - dijo al entrar - ¡Eriol! – Miró hacia la pizarra y leyó que su hermano estaría junto a un amigo estudiando y que volvería un poco tarde. En ese instante escuchó el timbre - ¿Será Eriol? – Abrió la puerta nuevamente con una sonrisa, que se borró inmediatamente al ver a la joven frente a ella – Daidouji – dijo. Ella le miró con furia en sus ojos - ¿Qué quieres? -

- ¡Aléjate de Eriol! – le gritó -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¡¡¡¡Por tu culpa nadie puede ser su amigo, él siempre está contigo!!!! -

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Si no puedes es por tu falta de valor -

- Insolente!! -

- Cállate! -

- ¡¡TE ODIO!! – gritó, formándose un aura a su alrededor, la que logró sacar volando a la joven -

- Kyaaa!!! – gritó de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Tomoyo se acercó a ella y le golpeó en su rostro, logrando que cayera, y lastimándole su boca -

"_Nuestra familia suele ser atacada por demonios. Por eso necesitamos de los Shikigamis para protegernos... Para invocar a unoi debes pensar que lo necesitas"_

Esas eran las palabras que siempre le decía su hermano

- ¡¡Pues ahora te necesito Maldito Shikigami!! – gritó viendo a Tomoyo acercarse a ella. En ese momento una luz se formó frente a ella, apareciendo un chico de su edad quien le miró sonriente -

- ¿Quién eres...? – le preguntó y calló cuando él puso su mano en sus labios -

- Después las presentaciones, ahora debo encargarme de esta basura – juntó sus pulgares y sus índices y, pronunciando unas extrañas palabras en otro idioma, logró que el demonio que poseía a Tomoyo desapareciera de su cuerpo, quedando la joven inconsciente -

- ¿Q-qué fue todo esto? – preguntó Sakura, todavía en el piso -

- Soy Xiao Lang, tu me llamaste... soy tu Shikigami, pero mis medidas son un secreto – le dijo muy serio -

- ¡Nadie preguntó por ellas! – En ese momento Xiao Lang se acercó y, agachándose frente a ella, levantó su barbilla -

- ¿Q--? – no pudo acabar su frase por que él terminó con la distancia entre ellos en un beso salvaje. Ella quedó congelada y cuando sintió su lengua ingresar en su boca, se sintió desmayar. Él ahora tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la apretó más contra sí. Ahí ella reaccionó e intentó alejarlo, pero él velozmente, tomó sus muñecas y las puso en su cuello, Ella no supo como, pero, se vio devolviendo el beso casi con la misma intensidad, tratando de estrecharse más contra él y acariciando su cabello. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, se separaron, ambos respirando agitadamente. Ella pudo notar que Xiao Lang tenía un extraño símbolo en su mejilla era como... ¿Una flor de Cerezo? – Co—Como... ¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES!!! – gritó al reaccionar, golpeándolo y saliendo corriendo -

-- Continuará --

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Wolas a todos, espero que les guste este nuevo fan fic que surgió de mi cabecita mientras estaba leyendo un manga de Yukiru Sugisaki, me pareció que quedaría muy bien con los personajes de CCS, así que acá estamos, por supuesto, con muchísimos cambios, seguro que los que leyeron el comic de 'I' irán dándose cuenta de esto, bien, cualquier cosa, díganmelo en un review.

Suerte a todos y se cuidan nxn

HANA


	2. Capítulo segundo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp

**Claves**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

.............................. Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**Capítulo segundo**

- Waaaa!!!!!! – Gritaba Sakura, mientras se encerraba en su habitación – "No puedo creerlo... él... ¡Me lamió! ¡Qué asco!" – pensaba – "¿Pero por qué maldita sea le correspondí? Awww... me sentí tan... rara..." – casi imperceptiblemente pasó sus dedos por sus labios, todavía húmedos -

- ¡Oye! – escuchó una voz desde afuera. Era él... - ¡Vamos, sal, no podrás esconderte por mucho tiempo! – La joven se tapó completamente por las sábanas -

- ¡Vete! – gritó, y en ese momento notó como alguien estaba parado frente a ella - ¡FUERA! -

- Vaya... Las mujeres son unas histéricas... - dijo, destapando a Sakura -

- ¡¿Por qué me lamiste?! – le preguntó -

- Necesitaba sellar el pacto – dijo señalando el tatuaje de su mejilla (el de la flor de Sakura) – Y para ello tenía que recibir algo de tu sangre... (NdeH: seh, claro ¬¬) -

- ¿QUÉ? -

- Ahora soy tu Shikigami... -

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Fuera de aquí! No me interesa tenerte como shikigami... -

- Pero... -

- ¡Te dije que te vayas! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo! -

- Está... Está bien – dijo él, con un tono sombrío – Lamento haberte molestado... - y dicho esto, desapareció -

- "Ni siquiera..." "Ni siquiera le agradecí el haberme salvado..." – pensó ella, luego -

- Sakura... - escuchó de pronto una voz, y, al girarse, pudo ver a su hermano - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó -

- TO U YA – dijo con una gran furia reflejada en sus ojos y comenzándole a aventar cosas - ¡¡FUERA!! – gritó -

- Sa-Sakura! – dijo él saliendo rápidamente e su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí -

- Touya – dijo una joven de largo cabello castaño, acercándose a él -

- Nakuru... - suspiró – Dime una cosa... ¿Cuándo te invoqué? – preguntó acercándose a ella y tocando el pequeño tatuaje con forma de durazno que tenía en la parte superior de su mejilla –

- Cuando tenías 16 años – le respondió abrazándolo –

- Ya veo... entonces... eso ya sucedió – sonrió. En ese momento vio un papel abollado en el suelo y, agachándose lo tomó – "Clase abierta" – leyó en voz baja – "¿Por qué no me avisó?" -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Buenos días Sakura – le saludaron al día siguiente al entrar al curso -

- Buenos días... - respondió ella, sin mucho ánimo -

- ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? – le preguntó Eriol - ¿Hoy tampoco creaste un Shikigami? -

- No es eso – y negó con la cabeza y le contó lo que había pasado ese día, omitiendo lo de Daidouji y que le había correspondido el beso -

- Ya veo... pero no te preocupes – sonrió – tu amigo... -

- No es mi amigo Eriol – le corrigió ella -

- Aja, Sakura "Tan testaruda como siempre" Como decía... tu Shikigami seguro que te comprenderá... supongo que no estabas muy de buenas... además por lo que hizo... - sonrió divertido, provocando un ENORME sonrojo en su amiga -

- ¡¡ERIOL!! – Se quejó ella – Fue... ¡¡Fue asqueroso!! – dijo, más tratando de convencerse a ella misma que a su amigo -

- Por la forma en la que lo cuentas... lo dudo... -

- ¡¡¡HIIRAGIZAWA!!! – le dijo ahora muy enojada -

- Está bien, está bien – dijo levantando sus manos en señal de paz. Cuando Sakura le llamaba por su apellido era verdaderamente peligroso – No te enfades -

- Hmpf – dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida -

- Eriol – escuchó una voz detrás de ella, y al girarse vio a una mujer de unos 40 años, rubia y con los mismos ojos de Eriol, acercándose a ellos -

- "Es verdad... hoy es la clase abierta..." – pensó, la tristeza volviendo a ella -

- Sakura... Te presento a mi madre... Yukimi Hiiragizawa... Madre, ella es Kinomoto Sakura... - les presentó -

- Hola pequeña – dijo la mujer, sonriéndole cálidamente – Eriol siempre me habla de ti... - el chico se sonrojó – Gusto en conocerte -

- El gusto es todo mío señora Hiiragizawa -

- Dime Yukimi, por favor... -

- Ok... - sonrió -

- ¿Y tus padres jovencita? -

- Vivo sólo con mí hermano, Yukimi... -

- Oh, lo siento -

- No, está bien, usted no sabía, además, ya estoy acostumbrada -

- De todas formas discúlpame... - ella asintió – Bueno, Sakura, si necesitas alguna cosa, lo que sea, no dudes en avisarme, ¿Sí? – volvió a asentir -

- Muchas gracias -

En ese momento entró el profesor y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos junto con sus padres (NdeH: Uno en cada asiento... :p)

- Bien, en primer lugar – dijo el maestro – muchas gracias por venir... ahora comenzaremos... -

Pero cierta esmeralda no prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

- "Para qué responderé... no vino nadie a verme... Pe-Pero no me importa... yo... ya..."

- _No te des por vencida... _- le dijo una voz en su interior

- "¿Xi-Xiao Lang?" – preguntó y lo sintió asentir -

- _Yo siempre voy a estar contigo... no importa lo que pase... _- le dijo y ella sonrió -

- "Yo... discúlpame por haberte tratado tan mal... Gra-gracias por haberme salvado... Muchas gracias..." – lo sintió sonreír -

En ese momento un ruido en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación.

- Disculpen... - dijo un joven de unos 20 años entrando en el aula -

- ¡¡TOUYA!! – gritó Sakura mirándolo. Él sonrió -

- Lamento llegar tarde – dijo y fue a sentarse al lado de Sakura -

- Está todo bien Touya... pero... ¿Cómo supiste? – le preguntó en un susurro para no molestar al resto de la clase -

- Secreto profesional... Kaijuu... - Ella sin embargo sonrió – "Gracias... Xiao Lang... Onii-chan..." -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Así que ese hombre era tu hermano – dijo Eriol, quien se encontraba junto a Sakura; en la salida -

- Sip... - le respondió ella con una sonrisa – Y lo mejor es que Xiao Lang me acompañó... -

- Tu Shikigami... Ves, Te lo dije... - sonrió, provocando un sonrojo en ella – Bueno, será mejor que-- -

- ¡¡Eriol, espera!! – escuchó una voz femenina -

- ¿Daidouji? – dijeron Sakura y Eriol al unsonido -

- Yo... bien, es que... yo... - comenzó a balbucear - ¡¡Quiero que nos volvamos a casa juntos!! – le dijo a Eriol. Él miró a Sakura quien le hizo un gesto de cómo que no le molestaba si la acompañaba -

- Okay entonces, nos vemos mañana Sakura... - Ella asintió y, ambos, Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron juntos -

- Se ve que tomó en cuenta mi consejo y se armó de valor... - murmuró cuando estaba sola -

- ¡Kinomoto! – volvió a escuchar la voz de ella y le miró – Eh, yo... Muchas gracias... y... ¡¡Lo siento!! Qui-quizás podamos ser amigas... - dijo toda roja -

Sakura asintió y ambas sonrieron.

- Bu-bueno, hasta mañana Kinomoto – y se fue, junto a Eriol, quien sonreía a la distancia -

- Parece que después de todo no es una mala chica, ¿No Xiao Lang? – No escuchó nada... - ¿Xi-Xiao Lang? – le llamó, pero ya no sentía su presencia. Se puso seria y comenzó a correr hasta su casa. Cuando llegó, entró y comenzó a revisar toda la casa - ¡¡XIAO LANG!! – Comenzó a gritar como loca, y en eso vio a su hermano - ¡¡Touya!! ¡¡No encuentro a Xiao Lang!! ¡¡No está!! -

- Pero Sakura... tú... -

- ¡¡Se fue!! Hace un rato estaba conmigo... debe haberse enfadado por lo que le dije... ¡¡¡Voy a salir a buscarlo!!! -

- No vas a poder encontrarlo -

- ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! ¡¡Lo necesito!! ¡¡Tiene que estar conmigo!! – gritó -

- _Sakura... - _escuchó una voz -

- ¿Qué esa voz? – preguntó girándose, y a su lado vio un lobo negro de peluche -

- _Soy yo - _

BOINK

- ¡¡¿Q-Qué haces en esta forma?!! – le preguntó histérica y tomándolo entre sus brazos -

- Pensé que si estaba en esta forma... podría estar siempre a tu lado... - le dijo -

- Xiao Lang... -

- ¿Así también te molesta? – preguntó -

- Por supuesto que no... - dijo estrechándolo contra sí – Ahora vamos a estar juntos para siempre... -

- ¿Y qué te parece de esta otra forma? – le preguntó volviendo a su forma humana -

- Kyaaa!!!! -

PAF

- Ouch... - dijo semiinconsciente – Tal parece que no... -

**-- Continuará --**

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que me manden sus comentarios. Hasta acá era la historia original de la autora, pero me pareció que merecía una continuación, así que espero pronto tener el capítulo tres para ustedes.

Gracias a: Ciliegia, Ann-Qu, Danielita, Sakura15, sakurita lee y Lil' kitten.

Woaaa, 6 reviews, Muchas gracias!

Manden reviews Onegai!!!

HANA


	3. Capítulo tercero

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp

**Claves**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- - - - - - - Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**S DE SOBERVIO**

**Capítulo tercero**

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo Sakura bajando a la cocina para tomar su desayuno -

- Buenos días Sakura – le dijo Nakuru mirándola – Hoy te has levantado muy temprano – En ese momento notó como una gruesa vena se formaba en la cabeza de la joven - ¿Sakura? – Le preguntó - ¿Estás bien? -

- Grrrr… ¡¡Ese maldito Shikigami me despertó!! ¿Puedes creerlo? Creí que iba a morir asfixiada… – esto último lo dijo para ella misma, pero algo… fuerte e inmediatamente se sonrojó y rogó que Nakuru no le hubiera escuchado -

- ¿Asfixiada? – preguntó -

- Ehmmm… je, je… no me hagas caso… - rió nerviosa, y la shikigami le miró desconfiada -

- Sakura… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo…? -

- Este… Nakuru… yo… ¡Ya debo irme! – tomó su desayuno, y salió velozmente hacia la escuela - ¡Nos vemos! -

- ¿·.· Sa-Sakura? – En ese momento vio bajar a Touya – Buenos días Touya… - le saludó algo extrañada por que el hombre no dejaba de reír - ¿Puedes decirme que le pasa a tu hermana? -

- Es que… - lanzó una sonora carcajada – Xiao Lang… él… ¡No te hubieras imaginado como la despertó! Creí que Sakura moriría por la falta de sangre en el resto de su cuerpo… -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- "¡Cómo lo odio!" – Se quejaba Sakura, camino a la escuela - ¿Cómo pudo…? -

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

_Sakura estaba plácidamente durmiendo en la espaciosa habitación, cuando de pronto sintió un molesto ruido que le hizo despertar. Levantó su mano y apagó el despertador. _

_- Unos minutos más… por favor… - dijo y volvió a dormirse -_

_El Shikigami que se encontraba a su lado le miró extrañado. ¿Si no se despertaba ya no iba a llegar tarde? Suspiró y se acercó a ella. _

_- Oye… - le llamó, pero la joven no respondía - ¡Sakura! – Incluso la zamarreó, pero ella no daba señales de vida – ¡¡NIÑA!! ¡¡DESPIERTA!! – gritó - _

_- De--Déjame… dormir… - y se giró, ignorándolo por completo - _

_- ñ.ñ# Ah, sí? – La giró hacia él, tapó su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice y se inclinó sobre ella – Sakura… - murmuró antes de apoyar sus labios sobre los de ella. Al principio ella no reaccionaba, pero de pronto, levantó sus brazos y lo empujó contra sí, correspondiéndole el beso con fervor, pero cuando comenzó a quedarse sin aire abrió los ojos, encontrándose con otro par ámbar, e inmediatamente se incorporó separándolo de ella - _

_- ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE PUEDES EXPLICARME? – le gritó, furiosa y sonrojada por… ¿la falta de aire? - ¡¡ERES UN DEGENERADOOOOOO!! – y se levantó inmediatamente - ¡AHORA SAL DE AQUÍ! – Le gritó, abriendo la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con su hermano, quien se partía de la risa – ¡¡TOUYA!! ¡¡FUERA LOS DOS!! – les empujó y cerró la puerta furiosamente - _

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Idiota… - murmuró entrando a su curso -

- Vaya… lo siento… - le respondió una voz detrás de ella, quien casi instantáneamente se giró hacia su interlocutor -

- ¡E-Eriol! – Gritó – Disculpa… no era a ti a quien yo… -

- Está bien Sakura-chan… ¿Sabes? Le has caído muy bien a mi madre… -

- ¿En…serio…? – dijo ruborizada -

- Sí… Y dime ¿qué te sucede? Parecías bastante enojada -

- ¬¬##### Es que… ¡¡mi Shikigami me tiene cansada!! Es un maleducado! Si te dijera lo que me hizo hoy… -

- Tenemos tiempo antes de que llegue el profesor… -

- S-sí… bien… él… me despertó de una forma algo inusual… yo… -

- Déjame adivinar ¿te besó hasta que te asfixiaras? -

- O.o Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste? -

- Estás roja como una amapola, querida Sakura… -

- Yo… Yo…!!! – Su amigo sonrió ampliamente al notar el azoramiento (NdeH: ·.· ¿se dice así? Je, je, creo ke está medio inventado) de su amiga -

- Sakura, vamos ya… el profesor va a entrar al curso, sentémonos -

- Sí.. Eriol… ah, ahora que recuerdo… ¿Cómo te fue con Daidouji? -

- Bien… - dijo algo secamente y se sentó. Sakura le miró y se giró. El profesor entró al curso y comenzó con su clase -

A la salida, Eriol nuevamente acompañó a Tomoyo a casa, que a decir verdad se estaba comportando muy bien con Sakura, quien se entretuvo bastante, y cuando quiso recordar era bastante tarde.

- ¡Rayos! – dijo, mientras caminaba velozmente por la calle para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa – No debería haberme entretenido tanto… después del club tendría que haberme vuelto… - suspiró y de pronto sintió una presencia extraña… - "¿Qué es eso…?" – Pensó, y de pronto las luces de la calle se apagaron – '¡Perfecto, lo que me faltaba!' – Murmuró – Ahora no se puede ver absolutam-- - no pudo continuar con su frase ya que alguien o… 'algo' la agarró por la espalda y le tapó la boca – "¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Quién es!?" -

- Vaya… ¿qué hace una onmyo-ji caminando sola tan de noche? ¿Y sin su Shikigami? – preguntó su interlocutor con un tono perverso -

- "¡Maldita sea! No puede ser… esa presencia maligna… es un demonio…" – Sakura intentó moverse, pero el demonio la tenía agarrada con mucha fuerza -

- Tal parece que Xiao Lang… no está haciendo bien su trabajo… - continuó - aunque… era de esperarse… un demonio de su categoría no se rebajaría a cuidar de una niña estúpida que solo sabe meterlo en problemas… -

- "¿De qué está hablando?" – pensó, tratando de soltarse -

- Vamos… no te preocupes… Esto no te dolerá… mucho… - tomó una extraña arma, semejante a una lanza y la acercó a su cuerpo, traspasándole un brazo -

- ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! – gritó de dolor -

- ¡No grites mujer! – le gritó y le apretó la boca fuertemente -

- "Xi-Xiao Lang… Ayúdame…" - pensó antes de perder el conocimiento -

**-- Continuará --**

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN,

Je, je, se que me tardé DEMASIADO en actualizar el fic, pero es ke tengo unos cuantos más en progreso y a decir verdad me había olvidado de este… Bien, espero que les haya gustado.

GRACIAS, en verdad GRACIAS por todos los reviews:

**Aneth**

**Serenity-princess**

**Akai-dark-kokoro**

**Ciliegia**

**Magdalia Daidouji**

**Yunix**

**Izumo**

**Ann-Qu**

**Tijo-magic**

**keiko elaia**

Y también gracias a los ke leen el fic aunke no dejen review.

Oigan, que la verdad que si me salió medio lanzadito ese Xiao Lang, pero bueno, me gusta mucho así… no tan tímido y taaaaan sexy. Y tal parece que la trama se está volviendo algo oscurita… pero bueno… espero ke me manden sus comentarios, ok? Ah, sobre la pareja, a decir verdad no sé que será… iré viendo de acuerdo a lo que se me ocurra, je, je.

Bueno, esto es todo. Suerte y que tengan unas felices fiestas!!!!!

HANA


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp

**Claves**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- - - - - - - Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

_**- "Xi-Xiao Lang… Ayúdame…" - pensó antes de perder el conocimiento - **_

**S DE SOBERVIO**

**Capítulo cuarto**

- ¡¡¡No!!! – gritó, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose con violencia. Miró a su alrededor… Esa… ¿era su habitación? - ¿Fue un… sueño…? – Intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, pero le dolía – Tal parece que… no… - llevó su otra mano hasta la herida y cuando estaba por tocársela, otra mano le detuvo -

- No lo hagas… podrías lastimarte – le dijo una voz profunda y ella alzó la vista -

- Xiao… Lang… - murmuró - ¿Tú me salvaste? – le preguntó, olvidándose momentáneamente que estaba enojada con él por lo de la mañana -

- Sí… - le respondió sin mirarle -

- Gracias… - tomó su rostro con sus manos – Mírame cuando te hablo, por favor… -

- Lo siento… - sólo dijo él -

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó dulcemente -

- Nada… discúlpame, con permiso… - se soltó de sus manos y salió de la habitación -

- "¿Qué le sucederá?" – pensó – "Él no parece ser de aquellos que se comportan tímidamente…" – en ese momento recordó las palabras que el demonio le había dicho - _Tal parece que Xiao Lang… no está haciendo bien su trabajo… aunque… era de esperarse… un demonio de su categoría no se rebajaría a cuidar de una niña estúpida que solo sabe meterlo en problemas - _¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Tal parece que lo conocía desde antes… ¿Será que…? – Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación – ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó, caminando hacia el jardín. Abrió la puerta-ventana y lo vio, subido a un árbol – Xiao Lang… - susurró, algo preocupada. Aunque no lo conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo, sabía que era una 'persona' que no se tomaba muy en serio las cosas, y verlo allí tan reservado y ¿triste? no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Se acercó sigilosamente y cuando estaba por subirse para estar junto a él, él la descubrió -

- No es bueno que salgas… todavía estás algo débil… Sakura… - ella sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al escucharlo decir su nombre -

- Sólo quiero saber que te pasa… baja por favor… -

- Estoy bien… -

- Si tú no bajas… yo subiré… -

- Atrévete… eres una niña… -

- Ah, ¿sí? – se apoyó en el tronco y comenzó a subir lentamente, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta él -

- ¿Cómo puedes… ser tan…? -

- ¿Persistente? -

- Había pensado en terca… pero bueno, persistente está bien… - dijo recuperando algo de su buen humor -

- ¡Oye! Ahora estoy sumamente ofendida… Yo que me preocupo por ti… - cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, tapó su boca con ambas manos – Ahhh... – dijo quejándose por su herida -

- Ten cuidado… - dijo tomando su brazo delicadamente – Perdiste algo de sangre… ese mugroso demonio también te sacó un poco de energía – en ese momento ella pudo ver algo de culpabilidad en sus ojos -

- Vamos… - dijo apoyando su mano derecha en la de él – No fue tu culpa… incluso… me salvaste… - le sonrió -

- Debí haber estado allí para protegerte… soy tu Shikigami y es mi deber -

- Así que… ¿lo haces sólo por que debes hacerlo? – preguntó algo dolida -

- No fue eso lo que quise decir – trató de disculparse, dándose cuenta del tono que había usado ella -

- No, está bien, no te disculpes… después de todo, como dijo ese demonio… soy una niña estúpida que solo sabe meterse en problemas… -

- ¿¡Él te dijo eso!? – dijo con algo de furia, lo que sorprendió a Sakura -

- Sí, pero de todas formas tien-- - no pudo continuar ya que él comenzó a besarla – "¿Por qué haces siempre esto?" – Pensó, comenzando a corresponderle – "¿Y por qué yo no puedo resistirme a ti…?" -

- Cállate – le dijo, al soltarla, dejándola algo aturdida – No sabes lo que dices -

- Lo siento… - y comenzó a bajar el árbol con algo de velocidad, pero en un momento resbaló y casi cayó de no ser por que Xiao Lang la tomó del brazo, volviéndola a subir -

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó -

- Sí, gracias… - le miró y luego volvió a bajar la mirada - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

- Ya lo has hecho… - le dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella se sonrojó y comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente -

- ¿Por qué haces esto…? – le pregunto -

- ¿Esto que? -

- Esto de… be-besarme… como lo haces… -

- ¿besarte? Por nada en particular… veamos… para despertarte, para hacerte callar, para que me prestes atención… mmm… hay varios motivos – le miró, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la mirada furiosa que tenía ella -

- ¿Así que no significa absolutamente nada para ti? -

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ella sin pensarlo, le lanzó una cachetada y bajó velozmente del árbol, milagrosamente sin caerse -

- Pe-Pero… ¿qué le sucede? -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡¡¡Arghhh!!! Definitivamente ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO ODIOOOO!!!!!!!!!! – gritó, entrando en su habitación, dando un portazo – Ese imbécil… - se tiró en la cama – Pe-pero por qué… ¿Qué me está pasando? – Tomó su celular – Tendría que llamar a Eriol… pe-pero… él es un chico… no me entenderá… - suspiró – ¡Claro! Llamaré a Tomoyo. Aunque… quizás piense que soy una desfachatada. Hoeeee… que hago… - miró nuevamente el celular – ¡Nakuru! – saltó de la cama y salió nuevamente de la habitación, rogando por no encontrarse con Xiao Lang, por que se moriría de vergüenza. Cuando estaba por entrar a la habitación de la joven, sonó el timbre - ¿Quién será? – Se preguntó y fue a abrir - ¿To-Tomoyo? – preguntó -

- Ho-Hola Sakura… pues yo… -

- Ven pasa – le dijo -

- Gracias… yo… bueno… quería hablar contigo… -

- ¿Sobre Eriol? -

- Pues… más o menos… -

- Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? – Tomoyo se puso completamente roja – Ya veo… - sonrió – pues no te preocupes… a mí me parece que él te quiere mucho… -

- ¿Tú lo crees? – Sakura asintió – Vaya, muchas gracias… Pero a ti… ¿No te gusta? -

- No… es mi mejor amigo… nos conocemos desde pequeños y somos como hermanos… Además… yo… -

- Ya veo… estás enamorada de alguien – suspiró aliviada -

- ¿QUÉ? No, no, claro que no… es un imbécil… ¿cómo crees que puedo enamorarme de él? -

- Mmm… vaya… - dijo con una sonrisa malvada – Así que estás enamorada… ¿Cuántos años tiene? -

- ¡¡Que no!! ¡Lo conozco hace sólo dos semanas! Y es completamente insoportable… - esto lo dijo casi en un suspiro -

- Pero… parece que algo te preocupa… ¿No estás segura por sus sentimientos? -

- Es que yo… - volvió a suspirar – o mejor dicho él… no se toma nada en serio… a veces siento que está jugando conmigo… y yo no quiero eso… Además… somos de mundos diferentes. "Literalmente" – pensó

- Ya veo… pero no debes preocuparte… de seguro que todo irá bien… -

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo… eres muy buena… de seguro que Eriol pronto se va dar cuenta… si es que ya no lo hizo… he notado que últimamente están bastante juntos… -

- ¡¡P-Por supuesto que…!! -

- Ajá, ajá, sí Tomoyo… - rió – lo que tú digas… -

**-- Continuará --**

Holaaaa!!!!!! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado! A mi me ha gustado mucho n.n

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews a:

**Kaoru Kinomoto:** (Oye ke yo también kisiera tener un shao-chan que me despertara así) **Izumo:** (Sí, me gusta dejar los capítulos así, soy mala, lo sé :p Arigato por el review!) **Rika-chan:** (¡Muchas gracias!, acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste) **Cereza 15:** (Yo también espero que sea SS :p Sé Ke va a terminar SS (O S/X mejor dicho ;)), pero por la trama del fic, kizás algo de S/E tenga – aunke eso vaya en contra de mis principios � -) **Yunix: **(Verdaderamente no creo que puedas encontrar ningún Shikigami en los comercios ya que… ¡¡¡¡Yo los rapté a todos muajajajaja!!!! **–** se ve a Hana junto a un Touya, un Eriol, un Xiao Lang, y una larga lista de bishonen Shikigamis, encadenados a la pared, mientras ríe desenfrenada y los amenaza con un látigo **–** Je, je, n.nU muchas gracias por el review. Suerte!) **Kendra duvoa **(Bueno, pues, la misión de Sakura vendría a ser invocar un Shikigami propio ya que la Familia Kinomoto, es permanentemente atacada por otros Shikigamis, demonios y todas esas cosas debido a su gran poder espiritual. Esa es la idea de la autora. Bueno, espero que te haya quedado claro, y si no cualquier cosa me lo dices, ok? Gracias por el Review) **Nagu-chan** (Gracias!!! Je, y actualicé pronto, pero desgraciadamente no es muy largo… tengo inspiración a corto plazo, ¿sabes? � bueno, mucha suerte!!)

Bueno, me despido. Muchos bechitos a todos nxn.

HANA


	5. Capítulo quinto

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, CCS no me pertenece, es de CLAMP, por que si me perteneciera no estaría escribiendo fics, si no que estaría en Japón haciendo Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle, o alguna continuación de CCSakura, ¿no les parece?

**Claves**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- - - - - - - Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**S DE SOBERVIO**

**Capítulo quinto**

- ¡¡Awww!! – dijo la joven esmeralda abriendo lentamente los ojos. Ya era bastante tarde en la mañana y se extraño que Xiao Lang no hubiera ido a levantarla. Se incorporó levemente y miró a su alrededor. Ni señal del Shikigami – Qué raro… - murmuró levantándose y vistiéndose – "¿Se habrá enfadado?" – Pensó – "Que va… allá él… de todas formas es su culpa" – ¡Buenos días! – saludó al salir de la habitación y encontrarse con Nakuru -

- Buenos días Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? -

- Muy bien, gracias… ehmm… has… ¿Has visto a Xiao Lang? -

- Sí… se levantó muy temprano… creo que está en el jardín… ¿Por qué? -

- Eh… ¡Es el inútil de mi Shikigami! ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Pero sólo por eso… no imagines otra cosa -

- No lo había hecho… no te preocupes… - sonrió malvadamente – Bueno, nos vemos Sakura… -

- ¡Claro! – se dirigió hasta el jardín y lo vio subido al árbol nuevamente – O-Oye… - le llamó y él ni siquiera se inmutó – ¡OYE! ¡Te estoy hablando! – él giró su vista hacia ella -

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó fríamente -

- Maldito seas… yo solo venía a hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer y pedirte disculpas… pero si me vas a tratar así… me iré… - se giró – pero déjame decirte que no tienes el derecho de besarme cuando te venga en gana… no deberías jugar con los sentimientos de la gente… - en ese momento sintió como él bajaba del árbol -

- ¿Jugar con tus sentimientos? – Le preguntó tomándola de su muñeca- ¿De qué estás hablando? Sí tú eres una niña tonta que anda imaginando cosas… no es mi culpa… Deja esas fantasías Sak-- -

- ¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre! – Le gritó ella girándose hacia él, quien pudo notar que estaba llorando – Tienes razón soy una estúpida… Como pude siquiera pensar que tú y yo podíamos… - se soltó bruscamente de él y retrocedió - ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡Es definitivo! – y salió corriendo -

- ¡Oye, Espera! ¡Sakura! -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Estúpida Sakura, estúpida Sakura, ¡Eres una estúpida! – Se reprendía a ella misma mientras salía corriendo de su casa – Cómo puedes hacerme esto… - en un momento dejó de correr y vio a donde estaba: El parque – Oh, demonios… bueno… es plena luz del día… no creo que-- - en ese momento alguien puso su mano alrededor de su cuello -

- Vaya… Onmyo-ji… parece que no has aprendido la lección… - escuchó la voz de su agresor -

- "No puede ser… tú…" – pensó – Eres… -

- sí… exactamente… soy quien te atacó hace dos días… Y tal parece que Xiao Lang no está haciendo bien su trabajo… muy, muy mal… por supuesto… siendo _él_… no veo por qué deba preocuparse por alguien como tú… - rió -

- ¡No te entiendo! ¿De qué estás hablando? -

- Tal parece que él tiene bien guardado su secretito… muy bien, te lo diré, de todas formas vas a morir – Xiao Lang en realidad es… el Princ-- -

- Suéltala ahora mismo… - de pronto se escuchó una voz y Sakura lo vio -

- Xiao Lang… - murmuró -

- Vaya… Príncipe… ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un trato? -

- ¿De qué estás hablando… Kazana? -

- Usted regresa… y la niña vive… -

- Cuando me fui… era para no volver… por supuesto que no… -

- ¿Será que te enamoraste de la mocosa? No puedo creerte… el Príncipe de la oscuridad… el demonio más poderoso… enamorado de una simple niña? -

- ¿Príncipe… de… la oscuridad? – Miró a su Shikigami inquisidoramente -

- No digas tonterías… además… yo ya soy de su propiedad… - señaló su tatuaje con forma de Flor de cerezo - ¿Ves? No pueden separarme de ella -

- Por supuesto que sí… hay una forma… - Sakura notó como la mano del demonio cambiaba de aspecto, transformándose en una afilada espada – Si ella muere… -

- ¡¡No te atrevas!! – gritó -

- Luego me lo agradecerá… Señor… - soltó a Sakura, quien estaba paralizada y cayó en el suelo – Adiós… - Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe… que nunca llegó - ¿Qué…? – Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con el Shikigami enfrente de ella, atravesado por la espada – Xiao… Lang… ¡¡XIAO LANG!! – gritó mientras él caía encima de ella ensangrentado – Respóndeme… ¡Por favor! – Miró a Kazana quien tenía sus ojos desorbitados - ¿Cómo te atreviste? – Dijo entre dientes - ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE!? – Dejó a Xiao Lang en el suelo y se levantó, mirando con furia al demonio – ¡¡Naumarisan… Manta… Basaratan… Kan!! – gritó -

- ¡¡Arghhh!! – Gritó el demonio – ¡Maldita Onmyo-ji! – y desapareció -

- Vaya… - dijo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas – No puedo creer que funcionó… - giró su vista – ¡Shaoran! – se acercó lentamente a él y apoyó su cabeza, en sus rodillas – Por favor… mejórate… - abrió la boca del demonio levemente y acercó su cuello hasta esta, ejerciendo presión sobre sus colmillos para que perforaran su piel y él pudiera alimentarse de su sangre (NdeH: � Ya parece drácula) – Por favor, que esto funcione… por favor… - él comenzó a moverse un poco y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con dos piscinas esmeraldas -

- ¿Qué…? – Murmuró confuso incorporándose un poco -

- ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! – dijo ella lanzándose en sus brazos -

- Dai-Daijoubu… - le calmó él correspondiendo el abrazo y se confundió cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre de su 'dueña' en su boca - ¡No me digas que tú…! – Dijo separándose de ella y mirando su cuello, donde pudo notar dos pequeños orificios – ¡Sakura! ¡Tonta! ¡No deberías haber hecho eso! – en ese momento, la alegría de la chica fue reemplazada con rabia -

- ¿Tonta? ¡Podrías haber muerto! -

- Por supuesto que no… Yo ya estoy muerto… ¿recuerdas? – él sonrió burlonamente -

- Lo siento… - le dijo ella incorporándose y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Lamento haberme preocupado por ti… - quiso salir de allí, pero él le agarró del brazo -

- Espera… - le dijo él en un susurro, que, para el desagrado de la joven le hizo estremecer – No quise decir eso… es muy peligroso para ti… podrías haber muerto… - miró a su alrededor – Mejor que nos vayamos… esto se va a llenar de gente… - ella asintió levemente, sin fuerzas para contradecirlo -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó cuando llegaron a la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica - ¿Qué explicación tienes para darme? ¿Qué es eso de Príncipe de la oscuridad…? ¿Quién era ese demonio? -

- Cálmate un poco… - le respondió simplemente y luego suspiró – Yo… bien… No soy un Shikigami propiamente dicho a decir verdad… Es decir… Soy el Soberano de los demonios… - levantó su vista hacia ella para ver como reaccionaba… nada… estaba completamente quieta - ¿Sakura? -

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉEEEEEEE!!!!? – Reaccionó - ¿¡El soberano de los demonios!? Es decir… ¿¡¡¡Mi estúpido, torpe e inútil Shikigami es el Demonio más poderoso de la historia!!!? -

- � Digamos que sí… - se acercó más hacia ella – Odiaba esa vida… muy aburrida a decir verdad… y no me interesaba para nada… Estaba desesperado… y fue en ese momento que te vi… Y decidí escaparme… -

- ¿Cómo se hace para escapar del… Infierno? -

En ese momento le vio sonreír sinceramente por primera vez.

- Digamos que… tuve algo de ayuda… pero… cuando me descubrieron… bueno… enviaron a Kazama… es aquel demonio que viste… aunque… ¿qué pasó con él? -

- Lo destruí -

- ¿Cómo? Pero… si es muy fuerte… - ella sonrió ante su perplejidad -

- Cuando me enojo puedo llegar a ser muy peligrosa… -

- Ya lo he notado… - dijo tocando su propia mejilla. Notó como la expresión de Sakura se ensombrecía - ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó preocupado -

- Nada… - le respondió secamente – Estoy completamente bien – se levantó, pero él no parecía dispuesto a dejarla marchar – Suéltame por favor – le dijo girando hacia él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos -

- No lo haré. Escúchame por favor -

- ¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Me besarás y jugarás con mis sentimientos? -

- No lo hago… nunca lo he hecho… - tomó su rostro entre sus manos - ¿Me permitirías besarte? ¿Así está mejor? – Ella bajó el rostro y se soltó de sus manos – Ya veo que no… - sonrió tristemente, mirando como ella se marchaba – "¿Por qué me siento así? Es solo una humana… ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo…?" -

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de autora:

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí personalmente me gusto mucho n.n Espero que a ustedes también.

**Naumarisan… Manta… Basaratan… Kan:** Bueno, esta frase es un conjuro que encontré en una historia corta que venía en un tomo recopilatorio de DNAngel. La verdad que no tengo ni idea que significa :p, pero me gustó como sonaba.

Y ahora respondiendo a los reviews:

**Kaoru Kinomoto:** (Gracias por el review! Fíjate que yo también opto por lo segundo (Je, je como que yo soy la autora) Y sep, Tomoyo me salió bastante OOC y creo que en el próximo chapter o en el otro habrá algo TE, aunke no sé ke saldrá por ke no soy muy buena con eso) **Kendra Duvoa:** (Seh, pobre Sakura, mira ke aguantarse a un Shaorancín ke ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere, el pobre niño está bastante confundido. Gracias! Y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado) **Yunix:** (Felices fiestas para vos también n.n mira, voy a ser buena y te voy a prestar un Linkcito hermoso por navidad :p Y este es tu regalo de reyes, ¿Qué te parece? Suerte!) **Serenity-Princess:** (Hola! No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente a mí también me pasa que me olvido de dejar review o creo que lo hice cuando en realidad nop. Acá está kien es el demonio maldito :p Aunke de todas formas estaba haciendo su trabajo.) **Sakuya:** (Yo también espero que las cosas se pongan más divertidas.. � je, je, Gracias por el review) **Akai-dark-kokoro:** (No te preocupes… aunque no soy buena con el TE algo habrá. Arigato!) **Sakurita lee:** (Acá el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado) **Waterlily lozania:** (- Hana se esconde detrás de su sillita – La verdad que el ES está completamente EN CONTRA de mis principios. Personalmente es la pareja que menos me gusta (Y eso que hay varias) pero va a haber algo – ALGO solamente - de SE, pero todo sea por el buen desarrollo de la historia.)

Bien gracias a todos y FELIZ 2005

Se cuidan okis?

HANA


	6. Capítulo sexto

**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece, es de CLAMP.

**Claves**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- - - - - - - Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**S DE SOBERVIO**

**Capítulo sexto**

- Por qué a mí… no es justo… Entre todas las personas que hay en el mundo… a mí me tenía que tocar él… - murmuraba la esmeralda mientras no dejaba de girar en su cama - ¿Por qué tiene que comportarse así? – en ese momento escuchó que llamaban a la puerta - ¡No molestes Xiao Lang! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! – gritó esperando ver al demonio – Ah, hermano… - dijo cuando vio frente a ella a Touya – Lo siento ¿qué necesitas? -

- Bien me gustaría saber – le dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama – Qué problemas tuviste con tu Shikigami -

- Nada… estoy perfectamente bien – le dijo dándole la espalda y poniendo su almohada sobre su rostro -

- Vamos Sakura… cuéntame… - dijo él obstinado – Además… hoy sentí una energía proveniente del parque… era tu presencia… dime… ¿usaste algún conjuro? -

- A decir verdad… sí… - y le contó lo que había pasado ese día en el parque omitiendo las partes personales (NdeH: léase sentimientos confusos de parte de ambos) -

- Así que ese Kazama… los atacó a ambos… pero… ¿Qué quería con tu Shikigami?

- Bien… Xiao Lang… es… el Príncipe de la oscuridad… ¿Qué te parece? – se incorporó para ver la expresión de su hermano -

- ¿Escuché bien?... El príncipe de… nah… ¿es alguna clase de broma? -

- No… es verdad… El soberano de los demonios… -

- Va-Vaya… -

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? -

- N-no… a partir del lunes él irá contigo a todos lados… -

- ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? Pero… -

- Es peligroso que andes sola… de seguro algún otro demonio intentará matarte… - se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta – También ira contigo a tu escuela -

- ¿CÓMO? Pero… -

- No discutas, Sakura… está todo dicho… - y salió -

- ¡¡¡Arggghhh!!! – y se tiró violentamente en su cama – ¡¡No dejas de traerme problemas… rayos!! – miró la hora en el reloj de su escritorio – Ya es tarde… mañana tengo escuela… arghhh… será mejor que duerma… -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es tardísimo!!!!!!! – se escuchó una voz desde el piso de arriba -

- Sakura se quedo otra vez dormida… - dijo Nakuru viendo al peluche frente a ella – Bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Xiao Lang… -

- Sí… pero… - suspiró – ella no quiere ni verme en pintura -

- No te preocupes – dijo riendo – Sakura tiene un carácter algo especial… pero te quiere mucho… - sonrió cuando le vio sonrojarse -

- ¡¡Buenos días!! -

- Buenos días Sakura – le dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa -

- Buenos días Nakuru – en ese momento notó la presencia de Xiao Lang - ¿Dónde está Xiao… Lang…? -

- Tómalo – le alcanzó un peluche negro -

- ¿Qué? Él irá… como peluche…? Pero… -

- Deja de discutir… ¿crees que a mí me da gracia estar encerrado como tonto en una mochila? -

- Sakura… por favor… - dijo Nakuru – Se te hará tarde… -

- Ven, entra a mi mochila… - le dijo y sin esperar respuesta lo metió adentro con los libros y todo y cerró la mochila -

- Auch! – se quejó – Sé más cuidadosa – ella no le respondió - ¿Sakura? – en ese momento sintió como ella lo zarandeaba y suspiró – hoy va a ser un día muy largo… -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡¡Buenos días a todos!! – saludó al llegar al aula -

- Buenos días querida Sakura – le saludó una voz detrás de ella -

- Buenos días Eriol – le respondió algo sonrojada. En ese momento notó un extraño movimiento en su mochila -

- Sakura-chan, ¿Qué tienes en tu mochila? -

- Eh, eh… este… no, no es nada… je, je… - se acercó a él – Luego te digo – le susurró, al ver a Tomoyo acercándose -

- Ah, ok -

Luego de clases, Eriol acompañó a Sakura a su casa para que pudieran hablar tranquilos.

- ¿Y bien? – le dijo al llegar a la plaza, donde se sentaron en los columpios -

- bien… - abrió su mochila y de ella sacó al peluche – Xiao Lang… mi Shikigami – dijo mostrándoselo -

- � ¿Ese peluche? – preguntó él incrédulo señalándolo

- ¡¡No soy un peluche, imbécil!! – dijo Xiao Lang moviéndose y mordiéndole el dedo (NdeH: � Mmm… ¿esto no les suena conocido?) -

- Argghh!!! – gritó y comenzó a zamarrearlo -

- ¡¡Xiao Lang!! – gritó a su vez Sakura tomándolo y tirándolo en el suelo (NdeH: Que delicada) -

- Ouch! ¡Eso me dolió! -

- ¡¡Te lo mereces por haber mordido a Eriol-kun!! – en ese momento él cambió a su forma humana y se levantó del piso, mirando amenazadoramente a Eriol -

- Niña tonta… - sonrió - ¿Eriol-kUN? ¿Es tu novio? Por que se nota que le tienes unas ganas… - en ese momento ella levantó su mano para golpearla, pero él la detuvo, tomándole de la muñeca con fuerza – Eso no funciona dos veces conmigo… -

- Eres… ¡Eres un monstruo! – le gritó y soltándose salió corriendo -

- Tonta… - y se giró hacia Eriol – Espero que no haya nada entre tú y ella por que si no te destruiré – le dijo -

- Si hay algo entre ella y yo no es tu problema… ¿Quién eres? ¿su novio? Solo eres un Shikigami que ni siquiera sabe hacer bien su trabajo… -

- ¿Qué dices? -

- ¡¡¡Tienes que cuidarla, estúpido… y lo único que haces es lastimarla!!! – él le miró – Yo diría que lo que sea que le hayas hecho, vayas y le pidas disculpas… por que si no… YO soy el que te destruirá… - y se giró, pero Xiao Lang seguía inmóvil - ¿Qué diablos esperas? ¡Búscala! -

- O-Ok… - y salió corriendo hacia donde había huido Sakura… el bosque… -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- "Otra vez estoy huyendo…" – se decía Sakura mientras se adentraba en el bosque – "No puedo creer que Xiao Lang me saque tanto de quicio… Qué me pasa… Por que… siento esto…" Kyaaa!!! – gritó cuando se tropezó con una rama y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero… unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, se topó con un par de ojos ámbar - ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó fríamente, soltándose de él e incorporándose -

- Te estaba buscando – respondió él simplemente -

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no quiero verte? Por si no se notó, me estaba alejando de ti -

- Mi deber es protegerte -

- ¿Protegerme? – dijo riendo - ¿Entonces por que no dejas de jugar conmigo?... ¡¡Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos!! -

- Yo no… -

- Está bien, Xiao Lang… lo que tú digas… - le dio la espalda e intentó alejarse de él, pero él la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca - ¿Te molestaría soltarme? -

- Sí – En ese momento la tomó en brazos, sorprendiéndola -

- ¿¡Qué haces!? -

- ¿No se nota? Te estoy cargando. Estás un poco lastimada… -

- ¿Eh? – él señaló sus brazos y piernas y ella pudo notar pequeños cortes provocados por las ramas de los árboles – No te preocupes… además… puedo caminar – pero él no le hizo caso y siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a un claro. La depositó con sumo cuidado en el suelo y apoyando sus manos en sus heridas, estas comenzaron a cerrarse -

- Ya está – le dijo con una sonrisa, logrando sonrojarla -

- … -

- Yo… quería preguntarte… - ella dirigió su mirada hacia él - ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? -

- ¿Hoe? – el rió levemente al escucharla hablar así -

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de mí? ¿Por qué huyes de mí? -

- Bueno… yo… Quizás de donde vienes… - dijo señalando hacia abajo, logrando que él riera algo más fuerte – las 'mujeres' estén acostumbradas a ese trato tuyo… -

- ¿Trato mío? – ella asintió -

- De hablarles de esa forma… o… be-besarlas… -

- ¿besarlas? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gustas mucho… por eso te beso… y te molesto… - él le miró extrañado al ver como ella se ponía roja como un farolito de navidad -

- ¿Yo t-Te gusto? – balbuceó -

- Sí n.n Y besarte es mi forma de demostrarte… que… me importas… Aunque hay veces que no sepa demostrarlo muy bien… ¿sabes? No soy muy bueno demostrando mis sentimientos. Como hoy… o ayer… no es mi intención tratarte tan mal… a… veces… Además… – tomó su rostro entre sus manos - ¿No te gusta que te bese? ¿O es que beso tan mal? – le dijo sensualmente (NdeH: ¡¡Bésame a mí Xiao-chan!!) -

- N-No… no es nada de eso… tú besas muy… b-bien… p-pero- -

- ¿Y qué dirías si te besara ahora? – Le dijo cada vez más cerca de sus labios -

- Yo… "Dile que sí… vamos Sakura ¡¡Dile que SÍ!!" -

- Lo siento… - dijo él de pronto separándose bruscamente – Creo que casi lo arruino de nuevo… ¿Me disculpas? – Ella no permaneció callada – Tal parece q-- - no pudo continuar su frase, ya que ella lo tomó del cuello y plantó sus labios en los de él, con ímpetu – "Sakura…" – pensó él, muy sorprendido… ¡¡Lo estaba besando!! ¡¡No él… ELLA!! Estaba algo confundido por la acción de la joven, pero decidió dejar esas tonterías para luego y entregarse de lleno al dulce beso que ella le estaba entregando – "Te amo…" -

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de autora:

Gomen por la tardanza, pero les voy a ser sincera… No tenía muchas ganas de escribir… Sorry… peeero, este capítulo es algo más largo de lo que escribo normalmente para este fic, así que… ¿Me perdonan?

Bueno… jo, jo, jo, se pone interesante… cof, cof… el pobre Lobito está 'confundido' porke esa última frase… ni él mismo se dio cuenta de que la dijo. -.-

Bueno, vamos con los reviews:

**Kaoru Kinomoto** (Holis! ¿Cómo estás? Espero ke este capítulo te haya gustado n.n Suerte!) **Serenity-princess** (Ay, sí… aunke Syao-chan está hermoso de cualquier forma… gracias por el review!) **Magdalia Daidouji** (Hasta ke al fin muestras señales de vida!! Ya me había preocupado ke no actualizaras ay, ke me gustan mucho tus historias!!! Jeje, muchas gracias n.n) **Rika-chan** (Hola! Sip, son preciosos… ¿te gustó este capítulo? A mi me gustó, demo… debo reconocer ke me salió algo azucarado) **Yunix** (Muchos arigatos - ¿existirá eso? – por tu review y gracias por tus ánimos) **sakurita lee** (Sip, reconozco… soy mala, mala, Acá está el capítulo, perdón por la demora) **Yarumi-san** (Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sip, S de soberbio está basado en I de Insolente de Sugisaki-sensei. Es ke me encantó esa historia, es super Kawaii!! Estoy de acuerdo con el SE Muy horrible, pero bueno… todo sea por el buen desarrollo de la historia, ok?) **Aome** (Noo… como crees… nunca le haría nada malo a mi Syao-koi… - Hana escondiendo la navaja con la que hace rato estaba torturando a Syao-kun… muajaja. Nah, gracias por el review) **Paola** (Muchas gracias!! A mí también me encanta el carácter de Syao… pero acá demostró ke tiene un lado tierno dulce y divino – ya parezco Tomoyo – bueno, espero ke te haya gustado) **kendra duvoa** (Arigatou! Acá apareció la reacción de Touya, ¿ke te pareció? Y lo ke los ayudaron… dentro de unos capítulos van a aparecer, no te preocupes) **Mabe **(Gracias por leerme!! No te preocupes por lo del review, y no pienso dejar de leer tu fic. Está muy lindo!! n.n ay, muchas gracias por lo de gran escritora… mira ke tú también escribes muy bien. Felicitaciones y Gambatte!!- ánimo para kien no sepa :p)

Bueno, eso fue todo. Mucha suerte y se cuidan, okis? nxn

HANA


	7. Capítulo séptimo

**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece, es de CLAMP.

**Claves**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- - - - - - - Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**S DE SOBERVIO**

**Capítulo séptimo**

Sintió su temperatura aumentar aún mucho más cuando las manos de él comenzaron a bajar por su espalda, hasta llegar al final de su camiseta. Gimió al sentir sus frías manos ahora en contacto directo con su cintura, sin ninguna tela que lo molestara… esto se estaba yendo fuera de control, así que lentamente comenzó a separarse de él.

- Lo siento – dijo sonrojada -

- ¿Eso es un sí? – Ella le miró confundida - ¿Me perdonas? – ella sonrió y asintió -

- Claro Shaoran -

- ¿Shaoran…? -

- Sí… tu nombre es chino… y esta sería como se diría en japonés -

- Ah – sonrió arrogantemente – de todas formas a mí cualquier nombre me queda bien -

- Está bien… 'S' -

- ¿S? ¿De Shaoran? -

- No… de sobervio – le sacó la lengua y se levantó – será mejor que nos vayamos -

- Sí… - le siguió – Oye Sakura – le dijo de pronto deteniéndose -

- ¿Sí? -

- Mmm... Acércate – ella así lo hizo y entonces él la abrazó -

- Hoe!! – él acercó su boca a su oído le susurró: -

- ¿Te molestaría que nos besáramos más seguido? Es que… - bajó un poco más el tono de su voz – Lo haces muy bien – ella se ruborizó de inmediato -

- Yo… esto… bu-bueno… quizás… cada tanto po-podamos… - comenzó a balbucear. Xiao Lang la separó de él -

- Tomo eso como un sí – le tomó su mano y siguieron caminando tranquilamente, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta era que dos personas los observaban -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Touya… - murmuró la joven de cabello castaño al hombre que se encontraba a su lado - ¿Qué es lo que haremos? Esos dos están cayendo… - y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Touya? -

- Sakura… es hija de mamá de eso no hay duda… yo sabía que esto podría llegar a pasar… y… no hay nada que podamos hacer… Además… nosotros… No hay nada que podamos decir… - la tomó por la cintura y la besó suavemente -

- Touya… - dijo ella sonrojada y acurrucada en su pecho – Pero entiéndelo… ellos… -

- Ellos están predestinados a estar juntos… así como tú y yo -

- Ella es una humana y él es… ¡El soberano de los demonios! -

- Ya verás como todo se solucionará Nakuru… por eso no te preocupes… mejor ahora preocúpate por atender a tu dueño… ¿No crees? – ella asintió levemente mientras él la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba hasta la casa – No creo que Sakura vuelva hasta un buen rato, así que nosotros podemos tomarnos un pequeño 'descanso' – rió al ver que ella se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los días pasaron rápidamente para Sakura en compañía de su Shikigami, que desde el día en el que ambos se encontraron en el bosque había cambiado y ahora la colmaba de atenciones y era muy dulce con ella. Por supuesto que seguían sus 'sesiones de besos' que cada vez eran más frecuentes, pero fuera de eso, podría decirse que tenía una vida muy normal, sobretodo por que desde la destrucción de Kazama no había habido ningún incidente con ningún demonio.

- "cinco, cuatro, tres, dos" – la joven esmeralda, acostada en su cama, esperaba a que su 'príncipe' la 'despertara' como todas las mañanas. "uno" – en ese momento sintió como un par de labios de posaban sobre los suyos y comenzaban a besarlos, con suavidad, que prontamente se transformó en pasión y los dos ya estaban prácticamente acostados en la cama, él encima de ella, cuando escucharon un ruido y al separarse pudieron ver a Touya en la puerta mirándolos con una gota en la cabeza -

- Ejem... Sakura… - dijo Xiao Lang levantándose de encima de ella – Es hora de despertarse – y salió de la habitación evitando mirar a Touya que ahora lo observaba divertido -

- Mou! Touya! Lo arruinaste – dijo ella sin pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tapó sus labios con su mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde – Quise decir… yo… esto… -

- Se te hace tarde… Kaijuu… - dijo simplemente él y salió de la habitación -

- ¡Hoe! Es verdad – se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar -

- Buenos días Nakuru-chan – saludó a la Shikigami -

- Buenos días Sakura -

- Bueno, me voy… ah!, y tal vez llegue un poco tarde por que voy a juntarme con Eriol… me dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo… -

- Ok – dijo Touya y Sakura se fue, pero lo que no pudo notar era que cierto ambarino la miraba con mucha rabia y… celos -

- Yo ya vuelvo… - dijo y sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa -

A la tarde, luego de que Sakura terminara la escuela, salió con Eriol y ambos se dirigieron hacia la plaza.

- Sakura… - le dijo el oji-azul, mirándola profundamente – Yo… - en ese momento notó la presencia del Demonio y sonrió misteriosamente – Yo quiero decirte algo muy importante – vio como Xiao Lang abría los ojos desmesuradamente -

- ¿Sí, Eriol? -

- Yo… Sakura… - la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a acercarse a él – Te… quiero… -

Y la besó.

(NdeH. Ok, ok, golpéenme, ódienme, aunque yo creo que con lo que me odié yo, basta. Ah, peeero, esto va a servir para una escena del SS alguito más adelante ok? Ke si me matan se quedan sin fanfic!! :p)

- Eriol… - murmuró una voz detrás de sus espaldas cuando ambos se separaron -

- ¡To-Tomoyo! – Gritaron los dos -

- L-Lo siento… - soltó el paquete que tenía en sus manos y salió corriendo -

- ¡Espera Tomoyo! – Gritó Eriol, pero luego se volteó hacia Sakura – Sakura, yo… - se detuvo en seco cuando la vio sonreír -

- Gracias Eriol, pero ve a buscarla… No te preocupes… yo sé por qué lo hiciste -

- ¿En serio? -

- Sí… estabas confundido… aunque por supuesto, yo hubiera preferido que solo hablaras conmigo, pero… está bien – (NdeH: Ke chica tan 'distraída')

- -.-ÛÛÛ Sí, Sakura, tienes razón… - suspiró y salió para ir hacia Tomoyo, pero antes se fijó si el demonio estaba, pero… ni seña de él. Sonrió… por lo menos, eso había salido bien –

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de Autora (quien trata de huir de los fanáticos SS que le tiran piedras -.- Eh!, pero que conste que la hice super cortita a la escena… el original era más larga… pero es que… ODIO EL S/E – espero no ofender al que le gusta):

Sí, lo sé, lo sé, muy corto el capítulo, pero a que actualicé pronto? :p bueno, muchas gracias por leer el fan fic n.n

Ah!, les aclaro que el próximo capítulo quizás tarde algo en actualizar, pero es que va a haber algo de T/E y verdaderamente eso no es mi especialidad… -.- no se imaginan la cantidad de veces que voy escribiendo esa escena y no hay forma que me convenza… gomen!

Reviews:

**Danielita** (Gracias por el review! Jaja, y tienes razón… aunque si yo fuera Sakura… tampoco desaprovecharía oportunidad -.-) **Serenity-princess** (Hola! Muchos saludos para vos también. La verdad que tu review me ha hecho reir mucho n.n Suerte) **Sakuya** (Gracias! Y mira ke acá actualicé, espero que te haya gustado) **Paola** (Muchos arigatos por el review n.n bueno, este capítulo no me pareció muy emocionante, pero el próximo va a estar mucho mejor. Suerte!!) **Kaoru Kinomoto** (Konnichi wa! Domissimo arigatou – yo y mis frases inventadas -.- - Pues espero que salgas de esa crisis… y créeme que te entiendo a la perfección. Yo tengo líos con mis padres más o menos una vez a la semana – y eso que últimamente estoy muuuy tranquila O.o) **Rika-chan** (Muchas gracias por el review, y ya te agregué, aunque te digo que siempre tengo problemas con eso… parezco una mujer de las cavernas utilizando la compu) **KoteOtaku** (Muchas gracias! Ay y a mí también me encanta Shao-chan… - ¡cómo me gustaría ser Sakura! Syao-channnn – cof cof – Bueno, de nuevo, gracias!) **Undine** (Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado) **Yarumi-san** (Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Oye y vos cuando vas a actualizar forever you??? Me dejaste picada!!!! Please actualizá pronto)

Ok, ya está. Mucha suerte para todos y se cuidan, Okis?

HANA


	8. Capítulo octavo

**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece, es de CLAMP.

**Claves**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""" Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

Nota: Solo es para recordarles ke esto es un PG-13, ok? No quiero quejas después. Espero ke les guste.

**S DE SOBERVIO**

**Capítulo octavo**

- Xiao Lang – susurró Sakura cuando entró a su habitación al verlo frente a ella, apoyado en la pared - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre entrar a mi habitación? – Le dijo sensualmente acercándose a él, pero en ese momento él levantó su rostro y ella notó la furia que emanaban sus ojos - ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó preocupada -

- Parece que al final caíste por él… -

- ¿qué? – preguntó ella confusa -

- El imbécil de tu amigo – dijo con rabia -

- Shaoran… - dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Puedes decirme…? -

- Hiiragizawa Eriol… - dijo casi en un susurro – Ese imbécil bueno para-- - no pudo continuar su frase -

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Eriol?! – Le gritó, furiosa - ¡Entre él y yo no hay nada! -

- ¡Por supuesto! – Le dijo – Por eso los vi besándose hoy en el parque, ¿verdad? -

- ¡¡¿Me estabas siguiendo?!! – explotó ella en ese momento -

- ¿¡Y si lo hacía qué!? -

- ¡¡Maldito demonio!! -

- ¡¡Niña estúpida!! - se acercó a ella y la empujó contra la pared, quedando entre el muro y él -

- Me lastimas… - gimió. Él acercó su rostro a su oído y le susurró –

- Tú eres sólo mía… ¿lo sabes? – le dijo con voz ronca. Ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido en su oreja. Él lo notó y comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que ella suspirara muy débilmente. Siguió bajando hasta su cuello, mordisqueándolo.

Sakura intentó alejarlo y en ese instante él reaccionó y se separó de ella. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se echó para tras. Cerró sus ojos para poner sus ideas en claro. De pronto sintió una presión en su abdomen. Abrió su ojos y vio a Sakura mirándole fijamente y sonrojada… sentada… encima de él.

- ¿Q--? – quiso preguntar, pero ella selló sus labios con los suyos, tímida y dulcemente. Las manos de la joven comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de él, quien inmediatamente las detuvo y se separó de ella -

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó agresivamente - ¿No querías tenerme? ¡Vamos, me entrego a ti! ¡Soy tuya! – Unas cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos - ¿Es que no me deseas?... Soy una niña para ti, ¿verdad? – golpeó el pecho del shikigami con fuerza, arañándolo, y dejándolo cada vez más sorprendido – De seguro que has tenido mujeres mucho mejores que yo en tu cama ¿no es cierto? – siguió golpeándolo cada vez más histérica, todavía él sin reacción ninguna. Pero en un momento detuvo sus manos -

- Te amo… - le dijo, y ella le miró, dejando casi instantáneamente de llorar -

- Deja de jugar conmigo – le dijo secamente -

- Nunca lo hice… - le respondió él, casi en un susurro – Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces -

- Lo siento – dijo volviendo en sí y levantándose, pero él todavía no la soltaba – Me iré -

- No, no te irás -

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – le gritó, mientras él sonreía -

- Ya no lo haré nunca más – la empujó hacia sí, besándola apasionadamente. La llevó con él a la cama nuevamente, acostándose a su lado – Eres hermosa – le dijo pasando lentamente sus labios sobre su cuerpo, a medida que la desprendía de su ropa – Maravillosa… - siguió murmurando – Perfecta -

- Xi-Xiao-- Lang… - gimió -

- ¿Mmm? – preguntó -

- Ai Shiteru… -

- Yo también, mi Ying Fa… - le respondió, volviendo a su rostro y mirándola fijamente. Y Sakura… pudo notar, por primera vez reflejado en sus ojos, el gran amor que sentía por ella… -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- ¡Tomoyo! Espera! – le gritó el Oji-azul mientras corría detrás de la joven -

- Dé-déjame en paz… - dijo ella deteniéndose y girándose hacia él, con su rostro empapado en lágrimas -

- Pero Tomoyo… déjame explicarte… -

- ¿Explicarme? ¿Cómo te le declaraste? Lo escuché perfectamente… además… no tienes que preocuparte por mí… en este momento deberías estar con ella… -

- Tomoyo, no entiendes… ¡entre ella y yo no hay nada! -

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! Te escuché claramente… o… ¿Es que ella no te corresponde y ahora vienes a mí? -

- No es nada de eso… Yo sólo lo hice por que el… 'hombre' del que está enamorada estaba observándola y… como es algo 'lento' pensé que si lo presionaba de esa manera… haciendo que pensara que la perdía… bueno… pues… -

- Yo… l-lo siento… - dijo y él la miró con una sonrisa pero… - Pero no sé si puedo creerte… Perdóname… - y salió corriendo -

- Tomoyo… no te vayas… yo te… amo -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En ese momento ella escuchó un ruido que le hizo despertarse… Todavía sin abrir sus ojos intentó moverse… pero… sentía un peso sobre ella. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y, cuando vio frente a ella a su Shikigami, durmiendo con tranquilidad y con sus brazos rodeándola dulcemente, todos los recuerdos de esa tarde volvieron a su mente, sonrojándola. Cuidadosamente para no despertarlo quitó sus brazos de encima de ella y comenzó a buscar su ropa que se encontraba tirada por toda la habitación. Miró la hora: 21:35 No había dormido más de una hora. Luego de vestirse, salió silenciosamente de su habitación, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente a Xiao Lang.

- Hoy… yo… - dijo poniéndose más roja mientras bajaba las escaleras – Dios Santo… ¿Y si quedo…? -

- ¿Sakura? – de pronto dijo una voz, sobresaltándola -

- ¡Nakuru! -

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? Te noto diferente – le dijo -

- Yo… ¿p-podemos hablar? -

- Claro… pero… -

- Es algo privado, ¿podemos ir afuera? No me imagino que pasaría si mi hermano apareciera – la Shikigami asintió y ambas salieron al jardín, sentándose en el pasto -

- ¿Y bien? -

- Es que yo… - comenzó algo incómoda – Hoy… - le contó lo que había pasado con Eriol y el resto -

- ¿¡¡¡QUE TÚ QUÉ!!!? -

- N-Nakuru, por favor… - ya Sakura estaba hecha un farolito de luz -

- Lo siento – le sonrió - ¿Y qué sucede con 'eso'? ¿Estás arrepentida? -

- N-no… por supuesto que no… yo… m-me sentí… - balbuceó - E-en ese momento… yo… me sentí amada… fue algo completamente maravilloso… no sé como explicarlo… -

- Te entiendo perfectamente, Sakura – tomó sus manos reconfortándola - ¿Y entonces que es lo que te preocupa? -

- No lo sé… tengo un mal presentimiento con esto… -

- ¿Mal presentimiento? – ella asintió -

- Y tengo miedo de que algo nos separe… él y yo somos de mundos diferentes… él es el soberano de los demonios… y yo… una simple Onmyo-ji… que en toda su vida sólo pudo invocar un Shikigami… del que al final… se enamoró – rió amargamente – Soy patética -

- Sakura… Daijoubu… Los dos se aman… Y nada es más fuerte que eso… No importa lo que suceda todo estará bien… - le dijo levantándose -

- Gracias Nakuru -

- Voy a ver si Touya necesita algo – Sakura asintió -

- Nakuru… tú… ¿Amas a mi hermano? – La Shikigami se detuvo en seco – Ya veo… - sonrió – Me da mucho gusto… - y se fue -

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ding Dong (NdeH: Tan original como siempre con los timbres)

- ¿Quién será? – Dijo Sakura yendo a atender y se sorprendió cuando vio a Tomoyo frente a ella – Tomoyo… So-Sobre lo de hoy… entre Eriol y yo… -

PAF

- T-Tomoyo… - gimió con dolor llevando su mano hasta la mejilla golpeada -

- Kinomoto… Yo… creí que podríamos ser amigas… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

- Tomoyo… ¡¡¡Entre Eriol y yo no hay nada!!! -

- él dijo lo mismo… -

- Y es la verdad… - dijo una voz -

- Xiao Lang… - murmuró Sakura. Él le sonrió -

- ¿estás bien preciosa? ¿No te duele nada? – le preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza. Ella se sonrojó completamente y negó con su cabeza (NdeH: Me salió rima :p) – Qué bueno – Tomoyo los miraba sin entender y se sobresaltó levemente cuando él se giró hacia ella – Como dije antes… no pasa nada entre Hiiragizawa y Sakura… -

- ¿¡Cómo sabes!? ¡¡Yo los vi!! -

- Yo también – respondió él muy tranquilamente – Y el imbécil, ahora que lo digo… lo hizo sólo por que me vio a mí siguiéndolos y quiso ponerme algo… -

- Celoso… - terminó Tomoyo – "él me dijo lo mismo…" -

- Bueno, yo no diría eso… Soy demasiado perfecto para… Auch! ¿Sakura por qué hiciste eso? – dijo sobándose el brazo que la joven había pellizcado -

- Entonces yo… -

- Eso te lo aseguro… además si Hiiragizawa hubiera querido algo con **mi** mujer… - Sakura y Tomoyo abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente – se las hubiera visto conmigo – les sonrió a ambas – Y así que mejor arregla las cosas con Hiiragizawa por que sería una pena que por algo como esto ambos dejaran de hablarse – Sakura asintió y continuó -

- Sí! Me haría muy feliz que ustedes dos finalmente salieran juntos – le sonrió – hacen bonita pareja -

- Eh, yo… Sakura… P-perdóname por el golpe… yo… -

- Está bien Tomoyo… te entiendo perfectamente… si viera a alguna niña besándose con 'este' – dijo señalando a Xiao Lang quien le miró con rabia – yo también la golpearía -

- Sí n.n – sonrió – así que él es esa persona de la que me hablabas que estabas perdidamente enamorada… - Sakura se sonrojó -

- Ehh… esto… yo… - comenzó a reír nerviosa ante la mirada divertida de Xiao Lang – Me-mejor ve a hablar con Eriol -

- sí… Gracias Sakura… y gracias a ti… - miró a Xiao Lang -

- Puedes decirme Shaoran… -

- Ok… nos vemos – y se fue -

- Ah… - suspiró Sakura – qué bueno que ya está todo arreglado – en ese momento un par de brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás -

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- Bien… - sonrió y se giró todavía en sus brazos para mirarle el rostro- ¿Cómo es eso de que soy tu mujer? -

- Bueno… ahora eres mía... Es la regla entre los demonios… Eres mía… por toda la eternidad… - le sonrió -

- Entonces… - dijo con fingida tristeza – Solo te acostaste conmigo… ¿para marcarme como tu propiedad? – sonrió interiormente. Quería escucharle decir esas tres palabras… -

- Bueno… la verdad… - comenzó él, notando que ella sólo estaba bromeando -

- Sha o ran… - le amenazó -

- Sabes que lo hice por que… 'yo… te… amo…' – y le besó fervorosamente - Así que perdidamente enamorada de mí… - le susurró él al oído al separarse y abrazarla, provocándole escalofríos -Por supuesto… si soy irresistible… - comenzó a besarle el cuello mordiéndoselo de vez en cuando, suavemente y evitando sus colmillos -

- ¿No tuviste ya suficiente por hoy? -

- Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti – le dijo sensualmente – Pero… mejor que vayas a dormir… debes estar bastante cansada todavía. Además… mañana tienes que ir a la escuela – le dio un último beso y la cargó, llevándola hasta la cama -

- Sí… - susurró ella acostándose y cuando él estaba por irse – Espera… Quiero que duermas conmigo… - él le sonrió con maldad – Shaoran… - le amenazó ella -

- Está bien… Koibito… - se acostó junto a ella y la acomodó entre sus brazos - ¿Cómoda? -

- Sí… mucho… - y al rato ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo, sin percatarse de que estaban siendo observados… -

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Xiao Lang… Por fin te encontré… -

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de autora:

La verdad es que quise actualizar el sábado, pero… � Fanfiction no andaba… �

Ok, ok, Ahora no pueden odiarme (cof, cof, Léase Kaoru, Imouto y Serenity-princess :p) Los junté de nuevo (Y de que manera ,,n.n,,) Ya sé que les había dicho que el capítulo iba a tardar… -.- pero ayer mientras estaba rompiéndome la cabeza para hacer el T/E me puse a escuchar mi CD de Chayanne – oh, sí, me gusta Chayanne – y se me prendió la lamparita. Por supuesto que no fue una gran cosa, pero yo ya les había advertido que el E/T no es lo que más me gusta para escribir. Soy totalmente S/S.

A partir del próximo capítulo las cosas se van a poner feas muajajajaja…

Ok, vamos con los reviews:

**Kaoru Kinomoto** (Sentimiento compartido: Yo también me odio y yo también kiero noviooo!!! Jaja, muchas gracias por el review) **Ciliegia** (Mmm… Cereza en italiano, ¿verdad? Sipe, cortito el capítulo, pero espero que este lo compense y aká está el SS) **Danielita** (Gracias por el review! Y bueno, la razón ke tuvo Eriol fue darle un pekeño empujoncito a SS y creo ke funcionó jeje ,,n.n,,) **Rika-chan** (Hola! Y bueno, Tomoyo tardó algo en entender pero gracias a Xiao-chan pudo hacerlo) **Serenity-princess** (jaja, yo también me quise matar, pero si me matas no hay más fic jeje. Pero acá se arregló, así ke supongo ke estarás contenta) **Paola** (Arigatou! Yo tampoco desaprovecharía jeje. Suerte) **sakuya** (Sí, lo sé, había quedado corto, pero este es mucho más largo, así ke espero que estés satisfecha) **Waterlily Lozania** (Konnichi wa Imouto :p No, no, no, acá supongo que me perdonas jeje ¡¡No quiero morir!!) **Undine** (Domo Arigatou!!! Je,je ¿Te gustó como quedó este capítulo?) **Yunix** (No hay problema jajaja, hermoso despertador, ¿verdad? Yo kiero uno igual!!!)

Bueno, gracias a todos y cuídense.

HANA


	9. Capítulo noveno

**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece, es de CLAMP.

**Claves**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""" Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**S DE SOBERVIO**

**Capítulo noveno**

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – En ese momento, Xiao Lang se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo, cuando sintió el grito -

- ¿¡¡Qué pasa!!? – gritó alarmado y abriendo los ojos, para ver a Sakura levantándose rápidamente y comenzando a vestirse - ¿Otra vez llegando tarde? – le preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un almohadón en la cabeza – Auch!! – se quejó -

- ¡Gírate, me estoy vistiendo! – le dijo -

- Como si hubiera algo que no haya visto – le dijo con una sonrisa malvada, sonrojándola -

- ¡¡Shaoran!! -

- Ok, ok… - dijo girándose – vaya que se te ha pegado el llamarme así -

- ¡Sólo lo hago cuando estoy enojada! Y… además… ¿por qué no me despertaste? – le dijo ahora ya peinándose -

- Lo siento… estaba muy cómodo… -

- ¡Ya me voy! – le gritó saliendo de la habitación -

- ¡E-Espera! – y salió detrás de ella -

- ¿Qué quieres? -

- Yo te acompañaré a la escuela -

- No hay problema Xiao-chan… - le sonrió -

- Como estamos con los sobrenombres -

- n.n Es bonito… ah! Buenos días Hermano, Nakuru – volvió a sonreír y comenzó a comer su desayuno -

- cuidado con atragantarte Kaijuu… -

- ¡¡Onii-chan!! Ay, Nakuru… no sé como puedes estar como un tipo como mi hermano… - suspiró – ya me voy!! -

- Pero Sakura… - comenzó Xiao Lang -

- Está bien… no me pasará nada, te lo juro -

- Pe-- -

- ¡Adiós! - se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla ya que su hermano y Nakuru estaban algo 'distraídos', pero él corrió su rostro y comenzó a besarle profundamente – N-nos vemos – dijo ella sonrojada cuando se separaron -

- Sí… suerte… Sakura – y la joven se fue -

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – Saludó la joven al entrar a su aula – Buenos días Eriol – le dijo al verlo sentado, mirando hacia la ventana -

- Buenos días – le respondió él sin siquiera girarse y en un tono triste -

- ¿Eriol? ¿Estás bien? -

- claro – le dijo ahora mirándola, pero ella se dio cuenta que mentía -

- Eriol… Sobre lo de ayer… hablé con… - en ese momento vio a Tomoyo entrando al curso y dirigiéndose hacia ellos dos -

- Eriol – les interrumpió - ¿A la salida puedo hablar contigo? – él le miró algo sorprendido y simplemente asintió -

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó el oji-azul secamente a Tomoyo cuando finalizaron las clases -

- Yo… Eriol… - comenzó ella -

- Es sobre lo de ayer, ¿verdad? -

- Sí… yo… Discúlpame por todo lo que te dije… y… por no haber creído en ti… lo siento… - dijo cabizbaja – Comprendo si no quieres aceptar mis-- -

- ¿Me crees…? – le interrumpió él -

- Sí… - sonrió tristemente – Yo… Tal vez no quieras tener nada conmigo ahora… bah… realmente dudo que alguna vez hayas tenido deseos de tener algo conmigo…pero… Eres la persona más importante para mí… -

- To-Tomoyo… - él se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro delicadamente para que le mirara – Tú también… - y le abrazó -

- ¿Eriol? -

- Tú también eres la persona más importante para mí… En todo este tiempo que he estado contigo… lo comprendí… Te amo… - en ese momento notó como ella comenzó a llorar – T-Tomoyo… ¿Qué te sucede? "¿Habré malinterpretado sus palabras? Pero ella dijo…" – pensó preocupado y la alejó un poco de él, solo para encontrarse con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro -

- Yo también te amo…!! – le respondió, todavía con ojos llorosos y le abrazó -

- Koishii… Ai shiteru… - susurró y tomando su rostro entre sus manos lo acercó hacia él para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, en un dulce beso -

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Qué bueno que resultó todo bien… - murmuró Sakura a lo lejos, viendo a la feliz pareja besándose -

- ¿Verdad? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas -

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó ella girándose hacia su interlocutora -

- Soy Yuuko – sonrió perversamente – Princesa del Infierno – dijo señalando hacia abajo -

- ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva -

- Quiero que me devuelvas a Xiao Lang… MÍ prometido… -

- ¿Qué…? ¿Pro…metido…? – el demonio asintió -

- Ahhh… - suspiró – pero él no quiere volver… así que… con permiso – se adelantó hacia ella, golpeándola con fuerza y dejándola inconsciente -

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…" – murmuró el Shikigami mientras se encontraba acostado en la cama de Sakura. Suspiró y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir un rato, pero al segundo los abrió – "Esa presencia…" – se levantó velozmente y saló corriendo hacia el jardín, donde las encontró -

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Gritó – Yuuko… - frunció el ceño -

- Vamos Koi… ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Yuuko – Vaya forma de recibir a tu mujer -

- ¿A Sakura? – Dijo él del mismo modo – No creo que a ella le moleste… -

- Tan adorable como siempre, cariño -

- ¿Cariño? Mejor que te calles… tú lo único que quieres es una buena descendencia… -

- Los demonios no tenemos sentimientos… - rió -. Me extraña que alguien como tú hable de ellos o… - murmuró tomando el rostro de Sakura quien todavía se hallaba inconsciente - ¿Será que te enamoraste de esta humana? – rió al ver como el ceño de Xiao Lang se acentuaba - ¿Qué dirías si la elimino? -

- ¿Qué dirías si yo te destruyo a ti? – ambos sonrieron -

- Tengo un trato para hacerte… -

- No me interesa ningún trato que quieras hacer conmigo… Devuélveme a Sakura… ¿O es que quieres morir? -

- Yo ya estoy muerta 'cariño'… - rió – Además… ¿Qué harás? Llegas a mover un dedo… y la mocosa muere… - sonrió triunfante cuando vio el rostro preocupado de Xiao Lang -

- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? -

- ¿Qué te parece? Te quiero a ti – en ese momento soltó a Sakura – Ah, no… - dijo al ver que él intentaba acercarse a ellas – Kinnara… - llamó, y a su lado apareció otro demonio – Cuida de la niña, por favor… - el demonio asintió y agarró a Sakura quien en ese momento despertó -

- ¿Qué…? – miró a su alrededor y vio a Xiao Lang y a Yuuko y al demonio que la sostenía - ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡¡Suéltame!! -

- ¡¡Sakura!! -

- Kinnara… mátala… -

- ¡¡Espera!! – Gritó Xiao Lang – Yo… -

- ¿Sí…? – preguntó Yuuko inocentemente -

- Iré contigo… -

- ¿Qué? -

- Gomen Nasai… Sakura… - le miró con ojos tristes – Ahora suéltala, Yuuko… -

- No, no, no, primero dame tu joya -

- "¿joya?" – Pensó Sakura y lo vio sacando un rubí de su ropa – "¿Qué es eso?"

- Bien… cuando lleguemos te lo devolveré… - miró a Sakura que no entendía nada – Su poder de Soberano de los demonios… reside en esa piedra… y sin ella… no sirve para nada -

- ¡¡No lo hagas!! – le gritó y él se giró hacia ella -

- Perdóname… Pero… te amo… y no permitiré… que te pase nada… - le sonrió - Ahora tengo que irme… Sakura… -

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡No se lo des!!! – muy tarde, el rubí ya se encontraba en manos del demonio -

- vámonos Xiao Lang – él asintió -

- ¡¡Suéltame imbécil!! – comenzó ella a retorcerse en los brazos de Kinnara quien la sostenía fuertemente -

- Ahora tenemos que irnos… Sakura fue un gusto conocerte – hizo aparecer una brecha frente a ella, donde ingresaron ella y Xiao Lang – Ahora mátala… Kinnara –

- ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó Xiao Lang - ¡¡Pero tú…!! – La vio sonreír – No puede ser… - intentó moverse pero le era imposible. Sin su rubí… él… –

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡XIAO LANG!!!!!!!!! – alcanzó a gritar ella -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!!! – y la brecha se cerró -

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de la autora (quien empieza a cavar su tumba por que está a punto de ser asesinada por los lectores):

Está bien, está bien, ahora me pasé, lo sé… ¡¡No me maten!! Tengo una buena razón para separarlos, y como les dije en el capítulo anterior, las cosas se ponen feas. :)

Gracias por sus reviews:

**Danielita** (Muchas gracias por tu review! Y bueno, acá está la mujer que dijo esas palabras. Espero ke te haya gustado) **Kaoru Kinomoto** (Ok, ok, seguro que ahora kieres asesinarme y la verdad ke no te culpo. Muchas gracias n.n) **Ciliegia** (Muchos arigatos, ojalá ke este capítulo te haya gustado) **Waterlily Lozania** (Holis! ¿Me perdonarías de nuevo? No kiero morir!!! Y menos por mi imouto. gomen!!) **Ann-Qu** (- Hana escondida debajo de las sábanas de su cama, mientras ve a una sombra acercarse con un cuchillo en la mano – nooo!!! No me mates!!! Te prometo ke pronto los voy a juntar – bueno, en realidad no… falta muuucho, pero bueno - :p Bueno, mucha suerte) **Yunix** (Koibito sería como decir mi amor y sí… Sakura tiene mucha suerte… kiero un Shao-chan para míii!!!) **Rika-chan** (Hola! Bueno, pues ya sabés, la voz esa es de la bruja de Shuuko) **Sakuya **(Muchas gracias! Bueno, te digo que falta bastante para que termine la historia, tengo algunas cosas planeadas muajajaja ·.·) **Shaolaura** (Gracias por leer el fic y que bueno que te gusta. Bueno, sobre la ropa de Xiao-chan sería… mmm… ¿Conocés el manga de Tsubasa - RESERVoir CHRoNICLE? Bueno, pues es como la que usa Syaoran en la tapa del capítulo 16. Gomen, pero no soy buena describiendo ropa, jeje. Si no sabés a cual me refiero, puedo mandarte la imagen a tu mail) **Koteotaku** (Muchas gracias, y espero ke este capítulo te haya gustado) **Serenity-princess** (Creo ke si con el capítulo 8 me salvé de una muerte segura… ahora vas a pensarlo mejor, ¿verdad? Y nope, no es Mei Ling, ella es buena!!! Un demonio bueno… ops, bueno ella va a aparecer dentro de poco) **Undine** (Domo arigatou, jeje, la verdad es que no soy muy buena con la acción, pero algo se hará) **Yarumi-san** (Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Y ke bueno ke te está gustando. n.n La verdad que a mí el E/T tampoco me resulta una pareja muy fácil… prefiero mil veces el S/S ya leí el primer capítulo de When I saw you. ¡Me encanta! Especialmente Shaoran que está tan bonito y tan sexy… Kiero uno para mí!! Jeje, síguelo please.) **Ghia-Hikari** (Muchas gracias! Bueno, y que puedo decir… yo tambié kiero un Shao-despertador!!!)

Avances (oh, sí por primera vez):

Conocemos el GRAN secreto de la familia de Sakura, quien decide ir detrás de su amadísimo Syao-chan, mientras que este tiene una 'pequeña' discusión con Yuuko.

Suerte y se cuidan Ok?

HANA


	10. Capítulo décimo

**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece, es de CLAMP.

**Claves**

- Hablando -

-"pensando" –

- 'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""" Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) Comentarios míos

**S DE SOBERVIO**

_**�¡XIAO LANG! – alcanzó a gritar ella - **_

_**�¡SAKURA! – y la brecha se cerró - **_

**Capítulo décimo**

- Xiao Lang… - murmuró ella al verlo desaparecer �¡SUÉLTAME! – gritó furiosa a Kinnara quien algo sorprendido por la rudeza de la joven la liberó. Ella corrió hacia donde había estado la brecha – Xiao Lang… - cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas… esta vez… era definitivo… -

- Niña… - dijo Kazama recuperándose de la impresión – No te preocupes… Pronto… de seguro te reunirás con él… en el más allá – sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero quedó congelado cuando la vio girarse hacia él. Esos ojos… - Tú… no eres un ser humano… - dijo asustado y retrocedió un poco -

- Maldito… - dijo ella con un tono helado – Te mataré… - Juntó sus manos y comenzó a recitar - Sobaka unbatsu… On! – Gritó y una luz cubrió a Kinnara, desintegrándolo de inmediato – Basura… - murmuró antes de caer inconsciente -

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Por que tu presencia todavía persiste aquí  
Y no me dejará sola

¿Dónde… Donde estoy…? – murmuró al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un jardín lleno de flores. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar ¿Qué es este lugar…-

En ese momento vio una silueta junto a un gran árbol de cerezo que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

- "Me pregunto quien será" – comenzó a acercarse a la figura que estaba de espaldas ¿Será…? – Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el sujeto se dio vuelta �¡Xiao Lang! – Gritó y comenzó a correr hacia él, que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y tenía sus brazos abiertos, pero cuando estaba por llegar, una sombra apareció frente a él y lo hizo desaparecer �¡XIAO LANG! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero… él ya se había ido-

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
****This pain is just too real  
****There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Estas heridas no parecen que fuesen a sanar  
Este dolor es demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

_Sakura… Sakura…_

De pronto escuchó una voz llamándola

¿Quién es… quién me llama…? – intentó moverse, pero no pudo… estaba paralizada… De pronto todo se oscureció… -

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

Solías cautivarme  
Con tu luz resplandeciente  
Pero yo ahora estoy atada a la vida que dejaste  
Tu rostro me persigue en mis sueños placenteros  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda mi cordura

¿Estoy sola…¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí¿Qué es este lugar¿Acaso estoy muerta-

_Sakura… _

Esa voz de nuevo… ¿Quién es…¿Por qué me está llamando?

Sakura comenzó a correr y en un momento chocó con algo.

¿Qué es todo esto…? – Comenzó a llorar, cuando sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro y se giró – Xiao Lang… él le sonrió y ambos se abrazaron – Qué bueno que estás bien… pensé… pensé que te había perdido… Yo… Te amo… - Silencio ¿Shaoran? – Preguntó alzando la vista y mirándolo – Tus ojos… - murmuró – Tú… tú no eres él… él volvió a sonreír y todo se desvaneció, quedando sumida nuevamente en la más completa oscuridad -

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
****And though you're still with me  
****I've been alone all along**

Me he esforzado tanto para convencerme de que te fuiste  
Y aunque tú todavía estés conmigo  
He estado sola todo este tiempo

�¡SAKURA! – sintió como alguien comenzaba a moverla fuertemente y finalmente despertó -

¿Touya…? – dijo muy débilmente mirando donde se hallaba: Su habitación -

- Sakura… - la abrazó – Qué bueno que estás bien… ¿Qué sucedió¿Y… Tu Shikigami-

Él… - comenzó a llorar – Fue mi culpa… �¡Desapareció-

¿C-Cómo-

- Se lo llevaron de nuevo hacia… hacia… -

- Sakura… no te preocupes… te entiendo… - le sonrió cálidamente – Ya verás que lo encontraremos… -

- Eso es imposible… Está en el infierno… Solo los demonios pueden entrar allí… -

- Sakura… - ella le miró – Tengo algo que decirte… **El secreto de… La familia Kinomoto…** -

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Vamos Cariño… ¿Qué te sucede? – Yuuko se encontraba junto a Xiao Lang quien se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo, todavía sin moverse -

- Tú… maldita… - se levantó y le miró con una mirada furiosa que hizo que la joven retrocediera asustada. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso ¿Por qué Demonios lo hiciste-

¿Demonios? – rió - Bueno… lo hice por ti… **Shaoran - **

�¡No te atrevas a decirme así! – le gritó furioso al notar que había usado el apodo que Sakura utilizaba con él -

- Métetelo en la cabeza Xiao Lang… ella está muerta… y nunca va a regresar… Ahora eres sólo mío -

- Nunca lo seré… - se incorporó y comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad… en ese lugar tan conocido por él –

�¡Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga¡Es solo una humana¡Puedo ser 1000 veces mejor que ella-

- Tú Nunca serás Sakura… - pudo escucharlo y suspirando le siguió -

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
****When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
****And I've held your hand through all of these years  
****But you still have all of me**

Cuando lloraste, sequé todas tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritaste, luché contra todos tus temores  
Y he sostenido tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tú todavía tienes todo de mí

- "Ya verás que podré tan buena como esa humana y mucho mejor todavía"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¿Secreto¿De la familia Kinomoto? – preguntó Sakura mirando fijamente a su hermano -

- Sí. Sakura… quizás esto que voy a decirte vaya a producir un gigantesco cambio en tu vida… y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré… y te aseguro que Nakuru también – dijo mirando hacia la Shikigami que acababa de entrar en la habitación -

- Touya… ¿Qué te sucede? Estás actuando muy melodramático -

- Sakura… ¿Qué recuerdas de mamá y pap�-

- Bueno… mamá era modelo y conoció a papá cuando estaban en secundaria… él había entrado como profesor suplente de historia… por supuesto, papá era un Onmyo-ji al igual que toda su familia y mamá era su alumna. Ahí se enamoraron, se casaron… pese a que la familia de mamá se negaba y… nos tuvieron a nosotros… cuando yo nací mamá murió… y… papá… papá también… -

- Esa… no es completamente la verdad… -

¿Qué�¡Entonces ellos están vivos-

- Papá… como bien dijiste era un Onmyo-ji… y mamá… en realidad… era su Shikigami… -

¿C-cómo? – Preguntó Sakura atónita ¿M-mamá… era un Shikigami-

- Bueno, al principio eso fue lo que papá creyó… Al comienzo papá me contó que él se llevaba pésimamente mal con ella, pese a que mamá hacía de todo por agradarlo… Por supuesto terminaron enamorándose… como tú y Xiao Lang… y me tuvieron a mí… Por suerte… yo salí completamente humano… con ciertas habilidades como poder comunicarme con espíritus… en un nivel mayor que un Onmyo-ji común y corriente… papá y mamá eran muy felices… pero… cuando naciste tú… desde el comienzo mamá comenzó a comportarse extrañamente… Papá y yo no sabíamos que le sucedía… hasta que finalmente ella nos dijo que no era un Shikigami común y corriente… si no que… Era un demonio… -

¿Un demonio¿Eso significa que-

- Sakura… tú eres igual que mamá… Eres un demonio… - tomó aire antes de continuar - hoy cuando destruiste al demonio… ¿Kinnara dijiste que se llamaba? – Ella asintió – dominada por la furia… dejaste que tu poder fluyera… y pudiste eliminarlo con facilidad… Dime ¿no notaste que estabas extraña-

- Sí… pero… ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? He estado muy enojada y descontrolada con anterioridad… pero nunca había liberado ese poder… - en ese momento su hermano tosió con incomodidad -

- Bueno… es que… - miró a Nakuru que asintió y se acercó a ellos -

- Sakura… - le dijo – La única forma por la que puedes romper tu sello y liberar tu poder de demonio es… si te fundes con uno de ellos… si ambos se hacen uno… -

¿Si nos hacemos uno…? – Preguntó confundida, pero en ese momento lo comprendió y se ruborizó furiosamente - Eh… esto… yo… hermano… -

- No te preocupes… eres lo bastante mayor… para… - volvió a toser – hacer… eh… lo que… �¡Bueno, tú me entiendes! –

- Sí – dijo comenzando a reír -

¿Y qué harás ahora? – le preguntó de pronto frenando su risa -

- Yo… Touya, Nakuru… tengo que ir… ¡Tengo que recuperarlo! – se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse – Perdóname Touya… yo… -

- Shhh… - le dijo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios para callarla – Dije que iba a apoyarte… y eso es lo que haré… sea cual sea tu decisión -

- Ve con él Sakura… - agregó Nakuru –

�¡Gracias! – Chilló y los abrazó a ambos ¡Muchas gracias-

**- Continuará –-**

Notas de autora:

Holaa¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero ke sí! Jeje, y díganme… ¿Se esperaban que este fuera el secreto de Sakura¿Fui muy predecible-.- Espero que no…

La canción utilizada (o debería decir los fragmentos de canción, que están mezclados) fue: My Inmortal, de Evanescence.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews:

**Sakuya** (Ok, ok, lo siento jeje, pero eso es lo más largo que puedo hacer, por ke si no tardaría el triple en actualizar, gomen!) **Serenity-princess** (Gracias por tu review y por fin Sakurita va a ir detrás de su Syao-chan, así ke no te preocupes y sipe, Mei Ling va a ayudar a Shao. Y no hay de ke agradecer, te entiendo perfectamente, yo también estuve buscando por siglos los fics de Mikki hasta ke alguien me dijo en donde estaban, aunke no sé si notaste que están publicando El Último Card Captor acá en ff) **Ciliegia** (Ohayou! – jeje, yo ya copiando tu saludo – muchas gracias por tu review, espero ke te haya gustado) **Danielita** (sí, lo sé, soy re mala y me gusta mucho hacerlos sufrir, pero ke puedo hacer… es divertido-.- creo ke ya estoy para un psiquiatra -) **Waterlily Lozania** (holis! Bueno, pues ke bueno ke decidiste no matarme! Jeje, aunke creo que en el próximo capítulo vas a pensarlo mejor. Soy una sádica, ok, mucha suerte) **LMUndine **(tenés razón… yo, por ej. soy MUY mala en las partes de acción – creo ke se nota bastante – ah, y haber cuando publicas un fic, ke me gusta mucho leer!) **KoteOtaku** (Muchos arigatous! Espero ke este capítulo te haya gustado n.n) **Ghia-Hikari** (Gracias! Ke bueno ke te haya gustado y no hayas querido matarme – cosa que ya han intentado muchos – jeje, bueno suerte!) **Magdalia Daidouji** (Me pone re contenta que te guste mi fan fic, domissimo arigato. Jeje, y tú siguele también a los tuyos please! Okánimo!) **Kendra Duvoa** (jeje, gomen, gomen. Y la verdad no creo que Yukito salga, pero veo si puedo meterlo por ahí. Gracias por el review) **Sakurita Lee** (Gracias por tu review:p perdooonn! Pero es que la separación es fundamental, además... si no como Sakura habría descubierto que era un demonio al igual ke Shao?) **Rika-chan** (Arigatou, espero ke este capítulo te haya gustado)

Ok, mucha suerte y se cuidan, ok?

HANA


	11. Capítulo décimo primero

**Disclaimer:** CCS no me pertenece buaaaa!

**Claves:**

- Hablando -

- "Pensando" -

- 'Palabras dichas con sarcasmo o énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**S de SOBERVIO**

**Capítulo décimo primero**

- Sakura… ¿estás lista? – le preguntó el moreno a la joven de ojos verdes, quien asintió -

- Pero… hermano… ¿Cómo llegaré hasta allí-

- Ya verás – se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose a la mesita de luz, de la cual sacó una llave con forma de estrella – Sakura… esto fue lo que mamá usó para venir a este mundo… es una llave que sirve para abrir la brecha hacia el infierno -

- Y… ¿cómo funciona-

- Tómala – se la alcanzó y la llave emitió un brillo rosado – Debes decir… -

- Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad… - comenzó a recitar – muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura… quien hizo el pacto contigo… release! – la llave de pronto se transformó en un largo báculo rosado con una estrella dorada en la punta. Sakura la elevó y el báculo brilló aún más -

- S-Sakura… - murmuró su hermano -

- Nos vemos, Touya – le sonrió y desapareció -

- Buena suerte… hermana… -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¡Xiao Lang! – gritó de pronto una joven de cabello oscuro atado en dos coletas, acercándose a Yuuko (NdeH: �� Bruja!) y a Xiao Lang quienes habían llegado a una gran puerta negra -

- Me-Mei Ling… - dijo Xiao sonriendo por primera vez en todo el recorrido y abrazando a la joven demonio -

- Xiao-chan… - les interrumpió Yuuko sonriendo dulcemente, recibiendo de respuesta una mirada asesina del Shikigami -

- Vete – le dijo fríamente -

- Pero… -

- Quiero hablar a solas con Mei Ling… MI prima… - le dio la espalda y tomando de la mano a Mei Ling abrió la puerta y entró por ella -

- Espera Xi-

PAF

Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- Arrrrghhhhh-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Xiao Lang… - murmuró Mei, sonriéndole tiernamente –

- Perdóname… - le interrumpió -

¿Eh-

- Al final… todo lo que hicimos para que escapara… y me encontraron… y lo peor… me capturaron… - sonrió tristemente – Lo siento… -

- No te preocupes… Primito… - le abrazó – Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste… además no tienes por que pedir perdón… sabía que esa vieja zorra de Yuuko… iba a aplicar alguna de sus artimañas para atraparte… ¿Cómo fue ahora-

- Yo… conocí a una humana… me hice pasar por su Shikigami… -

¿Era un Onmyo-ji? – él asintió – Pero… ¿Qué pasó-

- Me enamoré… - miró a los ojos escarlata de Mei Ling los cuales no mostraban reacción alguna – ¿Mei-chan-

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE-

¡MEI-

- G-Gomen Nasai… - tomó aire – Xiao Lang… no puedo… -

- No puedes creerlo¿verdad? – Sonrió con sarcasmo – Yo, el Príncipe de los demonios… enamorado… de una simple humana -

- No creo que sea una humana tan simple… si pudo tener tu… 'corazón' -

¿Corazón? – Rió – Mei… somos demonios… los demonios… NO tenemos corazón -

- Sabes a lo que me refiero… ella… pudo cambiarte… lo veo en tus ojos… ahora… tienen brillo… parecen más vivos – él le sonrió irónico, de nuevo – XI A O – LANG -

:p ok, ok -

¡XIAO LANG¡ONII-CHAN! – en ese momento cuatro voces se escucharon -

- Ouch… - gimió cuando cuatro demonios femeninos se le tiraron encima y comenzaron a besarlo – �¡Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie Shiefa¡Fuera¡Suéltenme! – gruñó e inmediatamente las chicas se separaron de él -

- Gomeeeeennnnnnnn – dijeron al unísono -

- Mei Ling – dijo Xiao Lang – Me retiraré… por favor… diles que no me molesten -

- Si – le sonrió – que descanses – y él se fue -

¿Qué le pasa al lobito? – preguntó Feimei -

- No se preocupen… no le pasa nada… -

- Con lo que nos costó… ayudarlo… esa bruja maldita de Yuuko – refunfuñó Fanren -

- Sí! – agregó Shiefa – �¡Fue ella¡Como la odio-

- n.nU Chicas… -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Sakura… - murmuró el joven Shikigami mientras se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora¿Estará viva? – sonrió – Por supuesto que sí… es… Sakura… -

¿De quién estás hablando? – dijo una voz profunda -

¡MADRE! – gritó él incorporándose de pronto de la cama donde estaba acostado hacía unos momentos -

¿De quién estabas hablando? – Repitió calmadamente – mirándolo con unos ojos gélidos -

- D-de nadie, madre -

- qué bueno que has vuelto – le dijo sentándose a su lado -

¿Cómo¿No está enfadada usted-

- Soy tu madre… por supuesto que no… Además… te entiendo perfectamente -

- Usted… ¿me entiende-

- Te has enamorado… hijo mío… -

- Q¿Pero cómo…-

- Tu mirada… -

- Mamá… es… una humana… -

- Ya lo sé – le sonrió tristemente y se incorporó –

- Madre… ¿Qué sucede-

- Perdóname… pero… no puedes estar con ella… aunque la ames… con todo tu ser… -

¡Qué quiere decir con eso-

¿Nunca te has preguntado… por tu padre-

¿Pap�? El era un demonio… el más fuerte de todos… -

- Sí… él era mi pareja… pero… Xiao Lang… él no era tu padre verdadero… - ella le miró y vio que él estaba con los ojos desorbitados – Todo pasó hace 300 años… él día antes de la ceremonia para que él me reclamara como pareja. En ese momento… junto con una amiga decidimos huír… nos fuimos al otro mundo – señaló para arriba – allí… ella se hizo pasar por un Shikigami… al igual que tú… -

¿Usted lo sabía-

- Claro que sí… Y yo… me hice pasar por una humana común y corriente… y me enamoré de un joven Jefe de un Clan de China… Su nombre era Hien Li… Empezamos a salir… pero su Clan no quería aprobar nuestra unión… Él los desobedeció… y se fue conmigo. Cuando… cumplíamos dos años de estar juntos, yo quedé embarazada pero poco tiempo después… me encontraron… y me obligaron a volver… por supuesto que yo no quería… Él quiso protegerme… y lo asesinaron… llevándome de nuevo aquí… y alejándome de la única persona que yo había amado y que me había amado por igual… -

- Eso quiere decir… que yo… �¿soy su hijo-

- Así es… -

- Y papá… es decir… tu pareja… ¿lo sabía-

- Por supuesto que no… por suerte… saliste un demonio completo -

- Y no hay forma de que pueda volverme humano¿verdad-

- Perdóname… No la hay… ¿Entiendes por qué te digo que no puedes estar con ella? Por que si lo haces… va a morir… -

- Pero madre… ¿y si ella pudiera volverse como yo-

¿Vas a condenarla a una 'vida' de oscuridad… solo por tus propósitos egoístas? Ella debe ser feliz… y sabes que si ella se queda contigo… no lo será… Piénsalo, Xiao Lang… - y se fue -

- Maldita sea… Sakura… -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- Por donde me metí… - suspiró Sakura al encontrarse en una especie de pasillo gigantesco completamente oscuro – Esto es más complicado de lo que pens-

PONK

- Ouch! – gimió al darse contra una pared ¿Qué diablos…? – apoyó sus manos en la 'pared' que se abrió dando paso a una enorme habitación con algo más de iluminación ¿Qué será este lugar? Me da la impresión… que estoy más cerca de él… - suspiró – Xiao Lang… -

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de pronto una voz, sobresaltándola -

- Eh… yo… soy… Cherry… tengo una audiencia con Xiao Lang-sama… es un asunto urgente de… sobre… la ceremonia de compromiso con Yuuko-sama – mintió y rogó interiormente por que le creyera -

- Pase – le dijo secamente la voz – es subiendo aquellas escaleras – ella miró hacia su alrededor y vio unas estrechas escaleras en un costado de la habitación -

- Gra—eh, sí – se corrigió, pensando que no era muy de demonios andar agradeciendo las cosas – "Por qué… esto es muy fácil… no lo comprendo…" – cuando subió comenzó a caminar por otro pasillo hasta llegar al final, donde se encontraba otra puerta – Supongo que esta será su habitación – y entró -

- Yuuko, cuantas veces te tengo que decir qu- el Shikigami se giró y quedó cara a cara con Sakura, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro -

¡XIAO LANG! – gritó, corriendo a abrazarlo -

- S-Sakura… - alcanzó a murmurar, todavía Shockeado ¿Qué haces aquí-

- Dejemos eso para después… ¿Es que no vas a saludarme correctamente? – le dijo sensualmente en su oído (NdeH: Apurada la niña) -

-

Pero Sak- no pudo continuar ya que ella ya había posado sus labios sobre los del el demonio, comenzando a besarlos como si se le fuera la vida en ello (NdeH: Cof, cof, aunke ya estén muertos, jeje). Él ya recuperado, comenzó a corresponderle con la misma ferocidad, pero notó algo diferente en ella… Su lengua… estaba tocando sus… �¡Colmillos?. En ese momento se separó de ella y le miró, notando que sus ojos eran diferentes… por supuesto… seguían siendo de ese hermoso color esmeralda… pero su brillo – Sakura… ¿Qué te pasó? – Ella sonrió -

¿No te das cuenta? ahora soy como tú … Soy… un demonio… - y su sonrisa desapareció cuando él se alejó de ella sentándose en la cama, con un rostro muy preocupado ¿Qué te sucede¿No deberías estar contento? Ahora soy como tú… un demonio hecho y derecho… y… ya no vas a tener que cuidar de mí… - intentó abrazarlo, pero él la alejó ¿Qué te sucede-

- Sakura, esto no está bien… no está nada bien… Será mejor que te vayas… -

¡QUÉ¡Puedes explicarme por qué-

- Tú y yo… no estamos hechos el uno para el otro… - le respondió secamente – así que ahora, por favor… márchate… -

¿No estamos hechos el uno para el otro¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO¡Tú habías dicho que era tuya… habías dicho que me amabas!

- Pero… -

¡No¡Escúchame! Eres… �¡Eres un maldito! Soy un demonio como tú… te sigo hasta el mismo infierno para estar junto a ti… y tú lo único que me dices es que… que debo irme por que no somos el uno para el otro! Si esto – se señaló a sí misma – no es una prueba de que somos almas gemelas no sé que más puedo hacer para demostrártelo! (NdeH: ya sé, ya sé, la frase está confusa -.-) -

- Sólo… sólo vete… por favor… -

- E-Está bien – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y voz trémula – Hasta nunca… pero… ¿sabes? No importa lo que pase… yo siempre voy a amarte… - salió por la puerta y se fue dando un portazo -

- Adiós… Sakura… - murmuró él con amargura – yo también… siempre te amaré… -

**- Continuar�-**

Notas de autora:

Antes que nada… Wiiiii! llegué a los 100 reviews! Soy muuuuuuuuuuy feliz! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Ejem… bueno, como iba diciendo… ehmmm Hola! Jeje, acá con otro capítulo de su fan fic favorito (sí, claro) con la autora que está más ke muerta¿verdad? Les digo ke este capítulo lo hice en menos de una hora (ok, ok, soy una lenta para escribir) aunke la escribí la compu de mi mam�, ya ke la mía desgraciadamente el día que lo terminé (10/2) estaba rota así ke quizás tarde en subir este capítulo ;.; Estuve triste toooodo el santo día hasta que pude convencer a mis padres para ke me dejaran ir al cyber y pude ver los reviews. Y ahí me puse muy muy feliz! Jeje. Ok, ok, ya la corto.

Ah! En este fic, las hermanas de Shao-chan son menores que él, ok?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**Waterlily Lozania** (Imouto! ni se me había pasado por la cabeza matar a Xiao y a Saku ya que ellos… ya están muertos :P jeje, pero no te preocupes, que ya todo se arreglará… T.T este fic va a terminar dentro de unos pocos capítulos) **Kaoru Kinomoto** (Holis, espero ke hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones… que dentro de poco empiezan las clases T.T y me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado n.n Y sí, odioso fanfiction �� ke sube mal los capítulos) **Serenity-princess** (No hay problema como me llames- ok, mientras no sea Kaijuu ni nada de eso :p – Y antes ke tu amiga kiera asesinarme, te digo que pronto estará juntos. Y siii… Shaoran es tan divino n.n awwww… - ehmm… jeje, no me hagas caso… estoy loka. Ok, espero ke este capítulo te haya gustado) **Yunix **(Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, y tenés razón… con un demonio como Shao en el infierno no me importaría permanecer allí para hacerle ejem… 'compañía') **Danielita** (Arigatou por el review! Y las cosas no van tan fáciles para Shao-chan, pero pronto van a estar juntos) **Piera Ninfa** (gracias! Pues bueno, acá apareció Mei Ling y va a ser de mucha ayuda para la reconciliación de S/X) **Ghia-Hikari** (Holis! Pues como ya dije las cosas no son tan fáciles para Saku y Shao. Gracias por el review) **Undine** (Pues acá le sigo y decime¿Dónde tenés publicados tus fics? – ok, ok, soy una maniática, pero… me podés dar la dirección síii? – inserte akí mirada de cachorro – bueno, Arigatou por el review) **Chii** (Muuuuchas gracias, tu review me levantó mucho el ánimo, gracias!) **Rika-chan** (hola! Ahora creo que no vas a llorar de felicidad si no que de rabia :p) **Kendra Duvoa** (Bueno, todavía la bruja de Yuuko no sufrió nada, pero pronto tendrá su merecido :)) **Sakurita Lee** (Sí, Sakura es un demonio, jeje, ok, ahora de seguro me debes estar odiando, gomen!)

Sayounara.

HANA


	12. Capítulo décimo segundo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp

**Claves**

Hablando -

"pensando" –

'Sarcasmos, o palabras que se dicen con énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) - Comentarios míos

**S DE SOBERVIO**

**Capítulo décimo segundo**

Ella no podía dejar de llorar… siguió corriendo por el largo pasillo hasta que llegó a las escaleras, las cuales bajó velozmente tropezándose y cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

Maldita sea… - murmuró todavía sin levantarse… no tenía fuerzas… y permaneció allí, hasta que una voz le llamó -

¿Tú quien eres? – ella levantó la vista y se vio frente a una chica de cabello azabache que la miraba desconfiada – Nunca te he visto por aquí… - Sakura se levantó y también le miró -

S-Soy… Kinomoto Sakura… - vio como la joven abría desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida -

Tú… P-Pero… ¿No eras una onmyo-Ji? Xiao Lang… - balbuceó -

Yo… -

Soy Mei Ling… prima de Xiao Lang… -

¿Prima?... Pero entre los demonios… -

Sip – sonrió dulcemente – hay parentesco… mi mamá era hermana de la madre de Xiao Lang – se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Has estado llorando… - le dijo -

Yo… discúlpame… - se soltó e intentó correr, pero Mei Ling le detuvo -

¿No te gustaría hablar conmigo? De seguro que te encontraste con Xiao Lang y por eso estás así – Sakura asintió – Ven… vamos a mi habitación para hablar – ella volvió a asentir -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¿Y bien? – le preguntó cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica, Sakura rogando por no encontrarse con nadie -

Él no quiere saber nada de mí… -

¿Nani¿Pero por qué-

No lo sé… dice que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro… -

Pero Sakura… tú… eras una humana¿no es cierto-

A decir verdad… - y seguidamente le contó sobre sus padres, como había conocido a Xiao Lang y como se había transformado en un demonio, sonrojándose en esta última parte -

La verdad es que no entiendo por que Xiao Lang te rechazó… pero debe haber alguna forma… Estoy segura que ustedes deben estar juntos… -

No lo sé… además… es muy raro escucharte hablar así… Los demonios… no tienen sentimientos… ¿verdad-

Eso no es cierto… no todos somos así… si así fuera… Xiao Lang no estaría enamorado de ti… -

Ni siquiera sé si eso es verdad… - sonrió amargamente -

Daijoubu – le sonrió – Yo te ayudaré… -

Pero… Yuuko… - Vio como Mei Ling era rodeada por un aura de fuego y Sakura comenzó a reír nerviosa -

Esa… - gruñó – Como la detesto -

M-Mei Ling… - la joven demonio la miró y comenzó a reir nerviosa -

Lo siento… quédate en este lugar – se dirigió hacia la puerta – Sólo esperemos que la tía Ieran no te vea… así que no salgas de aquí -

¿Tía Ieran? – la joven asintió -

Sí – dijo una tercera voz. Sakura vio como Mei Ling quedaba congelada en el lugar – Yo -

¡Tía! – gritó Mei Ling girándose hacia ella – Esto… yo… nosotras… -

Mei Ling… déjame a solas con ella… -

¿N-Nani? P-Pero… -

Ahora – dijo firmemente y Mei Ling no tuvo más remedio que marcharse, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Sakura, quien se notaba algo asustada -

Siéntate, por favor – le dijo Ieran con una cálida sonrisa que desconcertó a Sakura -

S-Sí… -

Debo suponer que tú eres… ¿Sakura? – la joven asintió -

Sakura Kinomoto… y-yo… era… es decir… Xiao Lang era mi… Shikigami… y… -

Pero… él me había dicho que eras una humana, pero… -

Mi madre… era un demonio… y pues… -

"¿Un demonio?" – la miró atentamente - "Esos ojos verdes… ¿no ser�?" Sakura… dime una cosa… ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre-

Na-Nadeshiko… - Un gran signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de la mujer -

�¡T-Tú… no puede ser… Nadeshiko! Yo pensé… -

¿Usted conoció a mi madre-

Sí… ella y yo éramos mejores amigas… y… el día antes del ritual de… 'apareamiento' (NdeH: bueno, ke kieren, son demonios!) yo escapé… escapamos y fuimos al mundo de los humanos… aunque eso fue hace 300 años -

�¡300 años-

Sí… luego de eso… yo me enamoré de alguien… y Nadeshiko y yo nos separamos… y nunca volví a saber nada más de ella -

Pero… ¿Por qué usted está aquí? – vio como el rostro de Ieran se ensombreció – ¡L-Lo siento! No debí haber preguntado, es algo muy personal -

No te preocupes… me enamoré de una persona… pero… luego otros demonios fueron a la tierra a recuperarme… y… él fue asesinado… intentando protegerme… -

Lo siento mucho… -

No… yo lo lamento… -

¿Nani-

Por mi culpa Xiao Lang no… quiere estar contigo… pero… no quería que ambos sufrieran… no sabes lo que se siente perder a la persona que amas… que la asesinen frente a tus propios ojos (NdeH: �� Ke cursi… ok, sé que está medio OOC, pero vamos! La pobre demonio también tiene sentimientos!) -

Y-Ya veo… no se preocupe… de todas formas… alguien como yo… no está a la altura de alguien como él… -

Te equivocas… tú eres… alguien muy especial… Nadeshiko también lo era… y… tú has hecho mucho por Xiao Lang… gracias… -

B-bueno… ahora creo que debo irme… -

No, espera… hay algo que debo hablar contigo -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

�¡Xiao Laaaaannnnng! – de pronto un grito se escuchó por la habitación del príncipe de los demonios, quien se levantó sobresaltado -

�¡Qué pasa? – y cuando la vio puso su habitual gesto de mal genio y volvió a tirarse en la cama – Vete… Mei Ling… -

Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo enfadada -

¿Qué maldita sea te sucede? No estoy de humor… así que vete… - se giró, quedando de espaldas a ella -

Sakura… está aquí… - él inmediatamente se incorporó y la miró a los ojos -

¿C-Cómo-

Eres un tonto… mira como la dejaste… �¡IDIOTA-

tú no sabes nada de lo que estoy sintiendo… ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí dejarla ir¡Crees que estoy feliz? Mejor cállate… -

Xiao Lang… - ella se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó – lo siento… pero… ¿Por qué…-

�¿Qué vida crees que tendría si se quedara aquí conmigo…¡Mírame, soy un demonio! Estoy en el maldito infierno-

P-Pero… Xiao Lang… -

no quiero que sea infeliz -

No lo será… -

¿Qué-

Mientras estés con la persona que amas… todo… va a estar bien… Xiao Lang… tú sabes bien lo que siente ella… Yo misma lo he visto… eres lo más importante para ella… y si no está contigo… será infeliz… para toda la eternidad… y estará en la más completa oscuridad… para siempre -

Mei Ling… -

Así que… ¿Por qué no agarrás a la zorra de Yuuko y la echás de una patada¿Eh? Dale-

.-UU Mei Ling-

Ok, ok, gomen… pero por lo menos eso de seguro te va a levantar el ánimo -

Ya lo creo – en ese momento los dos primos se giraron – Xiao Lang… Mei Ling… -

Madre… - dijo el joven Shikigami (NdeH: �� ¿joven? Sí, claro, tiene solo 300 años) -

Xiao Lang... Mañana es tu cumpleaños número 300… y he decidido… y ya sabes… debes elegir pareja… -

�¡P-Pero madre-

Mejor que vayas a encontrarte con tu prometida… Yo le he elegido -

P-Pero… -

A-ho-ra -

Sí… madre… - se levantó tristemente de su lecho y salió -

Tía… -

Daijoubu… - sonrió y salió ella también -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Oh, maldita sea – gruñó el joven, mientras llegaba al salón principal donde estaría su prometida – "Yuuko" – pensó frunciendo el ceño – "Pero yo…" – suspiró – "Ahora que pienso en buscar a Sakura… me tiene que pasar esto…" – en ese momento vio una silueta de espalda. **Sakura**. Comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente a ella y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, acercó su boca a su oído – Sakura… - murmuró – Lo siento… - Luego de esto la joven se giró y sonrió dulcemente, abrazándolo -

Vaya, Xiao Lang… - dijo Ieran de pronto, apareciendo en el lugar – Veo que te encontraste con tu prometida -

¿Nani? – preguntó estupefacto y separándose de Sakura -

Que te encontraste con tu prometida… -

Madre… pero usted… n-no puede… -

¿No estás contento de que yo sea tu prometida? – preguntó Sakura con falsa tristeza -

No es eso… yo… Sakura… -

�¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES ESTO! – entró de pronto gritando Yuuko ¡Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mirando a Sakura con furia en sus ojos -

Ah, Yuuko, te presento a **mi** prometida… Sakura… -

�¡QUÉ? Pero… -

Yuuko – la interrumpió Ieran – Cállate (NdeH: j�, tomá maldita bruja -.- ok, ok, mejor ya la corto…) -

P-pero… �¡Xiao Lang es mi prometido-

Eso no es del todo correcto… -

¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabe bien la regla… Un compromiso ya hecho, no puede romperse… los siguientes quedan invalidados… - miró triunfante a Sakura, quien solo sonrió -

Exacto – dijo ella – Por eso es mejor que no te metas… -

�¡Qué? – le miró furiosa -

Pues… Xiao Lang y yo estamos comprometidos desde antes de nacer… así que… -

¿NANI? – fue el grito no solo de Yuuko si no que de Xiao también -

(NdeH: Pensaba dejarlo ahí, pero no vaya ser que alguien decida matarme -.-)

**.:Comienzo del Flash Back:.**

_- Espera… hay algo que debo hablar contigo – dijo Ieran a Sakura, quien volvió a sentarse - _

_¿Qué sucede- _

_- Tú… ¿Estarías dispuesta a sacrificar tu libertad por estar junto a mi hijo? – Sakura sonrió - _

_- Por supuesto que sí… lo amo… - se sonrojó levemente ante esto - _

_- Debes saber… que tu madre y yo… antes de separarnos hicimos una promesa… - _

_¿Promesa- _

_- Así es - _

_**Comienzo del Flash back (dentro del otro)**_

_¡Ieran-chan! – gritó la joven de largo cabello gris mirando con ojos brillantes a su amiga - _

_¿Nadeshiko¿Qué sucede- _

_- Yo… sé que dentro de poco te irás… para estar junto con 'él' – Ieran se sonrojó – y… de seguro nosotras nos separaremos… pero… quiero que hagamos una promesa - _

_¿Promesa¿cuál- _

_- Quiero que cuando tengas un hijo varón… lo prometas con mi Sakura… - La joven de cabello azabache comenzó a reír ante las ocurrencias de su amiga - _

_¿Cómo sabes que yo tendré un hijo varón y tú una pequeña Sakura- _

_¡Sólo lo sé… yo voy a tener una hija mujer! Y se comprometerá con tu hijo… se enamorarán y serán felices para siempre – la joven rió aún más - _

_- Eso parece un cuento de hadas… - _

_¿Lo prometes? – le dijo alzando su dedo meñique - _

_- Claro… casaré a mi Xiao Lang con tu Sakura - _

_¿Xiao Lang- _

_- Sí… así se llamará él… Pequeño Lobo… - y estrechó su meñique con el suyo - _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

_¿Q-Qué? Él y yo… ¿Estamos comprometidos desde antes de… nacer- _

_- Sí… pero cuando ya no supe más de Nadeshiko… y volví aquí pensé que nunca vería a su pequeña Sakura junto a mi Xiao Lang… pero… ahora estás aquí… ¿Qué dices¿Aceptas? – la joven sólo sonrió - _

**.:Fin del Flash Back:.**

Eso quiere decir que… - murmuró Xiao Lang -

�¡No puede ser¡Es imposible¡Yo…! – no pudo terminar su frase, por que Sakura, quien se había separado de Xiao Lang, se acercó a ella y le dio una tremenda cachetada, tirándola en el suelo -

Esto es por haberte interpuesto entre Shaoran y yo… - dijo simplemente y luego le dio la espalda y volvió con su prometido -

Bien¿Por qué no van a su cuarto? Supongo que querrán disfrutar un tiempo solos, dejen que yo me encargue de Yuuko – ambos demonios asintieron y se retiraron -

Qué bueno que todo salió bien¿verdad Nadeshiko? – susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación, Mei Ling todavía se encontraba allí, parada en la puerta y mirándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro -

¡Mei Ling! – dijo Sakura acercándose a abrazarla -

Parece que finalmente están juntos¿verdad-

¡Sí! – Mei Ling rió ante su euforia -

Bueno, pues, los dejaré solos… chicos… aunque traten de no hacer mucho ruido… - dijo con malicia, logrando que su amiga se ruborizara y su primo sonriera -

¡Mei Ling-

Nos vemos tortolitos… debo ir a encontrarme con la poooobre de Yuuko… así la consuelo… - comenzó a reír como maniática mientras se retiraba y la pareja le miraba con una gran gota en la cabeza -

Sakura… - dijo Xiao Lang cuando entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en la cama – Yo… discúlpame por haber dicho toda esa basura… yo no- pero fue interrumpido cuando Sakura puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios, silenciándolo -

Shhh… sé por que lo hiciste tu madre me lo contó… Y eso me hace amarte más de lo que creía posible poder hacerlo (NdeH: Estoy muy cursi hoy, lo sé -.-) -

Sakura… - murmuró levemente sonrojado y acercándose aún más la chica, y comenzando a darle pequeños besos por todo su rostro, provocando la risa de ella – Te amo… - y comenzó a besar sus labios, lentamente y con ternura, disfrutando del momento, sin prisa, por que sabía a partir de ese momento ambos estarían juntos… por toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

**Terminado 27 de febrero de 2005. 13:09 hs. Argentina**

NOTAS DE AUTORA

T.T hola a todos, espero que el final de la historia les haya gustado… por mi parte me gustó mucho, aunque debo admitir que me quedó bastante cursi, pero ya que era el final, no pude evitar poner alguna escena romántica S/X. �¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Reviews:

**Undine** (Gracias por el review! Espero que este final te haya gustado) **Waterlily Lozania** (Holis imouto, la primer personita en leer este último capítulo. Espero ke ahora te sientas mejor :)) **SakuraCerezo4** (Muchas gracias n.n y ship, kedaron juntos, por supuesto ke no los iba a separar!) **Lilika Yanagisawa** (Hola! Muchas gracias, espero ke este final te haya gustado – siempre me kedan flojos los finales -.-) **Tatsuki Shinomori** (Arigatou! Ke bueno ke te gusta, aunke debo admitir ke me tarde un poco esta vez en actualizar, pero bueno… espero ke haya valido la pena) **Piera Ninfa** (si, las cosas se arreglaron, aunke debo decir ke más de una vez quise asesinar a Shao-chan ��) **Yunix** (·.· No me mates! Jeje, ahora están juntitos para siempre – Kiero ser Sakura! –) **Danielita** (Muchas gracias por tu review, Espero ke te haya gustado el – cursi – capítulo final) **Kendra Duvoa** (Holis, y bueno, el demonio con el ke huyó Ieran-chan fue la madre de Sakura – son esas casualidades de la vida¿viste, jeje) **Chii** (jeje, muchos han kerido matarme por esto, pero bueno, ahora por fin los dos tortolitos están juntos – vuelvo a repetirlo, Kiero ser Sakura! – n.n gracias por el rr) **Rika-chan** (Y otra más ke se enoja con el pobre de Shao – yo incluída – pero bueno, ya se arregló todo n.n) **Serenity-princess** (jeje – Hana se esconde detrás de la silla de su computador – No te preocupes… seré sádica, cruel, desalmada, perversa – y la lista sigue – pero nunca separaría permanentemente a S/X – claro, a menos que Shao se kede conmigo - muajajajaja cof, cof… ok, ok -.- gracias por el review) **Osashe** (Muchas gracias n.n – a Hana se le suben los humos a la cabeza – jaja, gomen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar) **KoteOtaku** (Muchos arigatos por los reviews, she, pobre Saku y maldita Yuuko, aunke se llevó su merecido! – con alguien como Mei Ling encargándose de ella, creo que hasta me da pena -.-) **Usagi223** (Holaaa! Jaja, siiii, soy una maldita sádica, ok, espero ke podamos chatear pronto de nuevo, pero con eso de ke empiezo las clases – 6º año! El último¿podés creerlo, al fin termino la maldita secundaria- y el conservatorio va a ser un liazo.) **Sakurita Lee** (Gracias! Ok, no actualicé tan pronto, pero bueno, la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada… cero inspiración, y en un momento, escuchando un CD – como me pasa casi siempre – puff! Me escribí todo el capítulo – bueno, casi todo, alguito ya tenía escrito – de un tirón)

HANA


	13. Epílogo

**Comenzado el 20 de julio de 2005. (Feliz día del amigo!)**

Warning: FLUFF! Mucha, muchísima, demasiada azucar:p

**S DE SOBERBIO**

**By Hana**

_**Epílogo**_

21 de agosto de 2005.

_Hola otra vez! Soy Sakura y tengo 18 años. Soy una omnyo-ji _

_¿Eh? ¿Qué es una omnyo-ji? Bueno... es algo complicado... soy... como una medium que se encarga de invocar espíritus... raro ¿no?_

En ese momento Sakura dejó de escribir en su diario al sentir dos brazos que la estrechaban desde atrás. Sonrió dulcemente y se recargó en el pecho del sujeto que la mantenía cerca de él.

- "Buenos días..." – dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, cosa que provocó en la muchacha estremecimientos y un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas -

- "Buenos días Xiao Lang..." – susurró ella y se giró para quedar frente a frente con él, quien comenzó a reír al notar las mejillas rosadas de la chica -

- "¿Tienes calor?" – le preguntó socarronamente, recibiendo de respuesta un pellizco en su brazo desnudo – "Auch!" – Se quejó – "¡eso me dolió!" -

- "Mmm... te lo mereces" – le dijo ella y volvió su atención a su diario que todavía permanecía abierto -

- "¿Qué es eso?" – le preguntó con curiosidad y tratando de agarrar el pequeño cuaderno, pero siendo impedido por la joven de ojos verdes quien lo tomó primero y lo estrechó contra su pecho, alejándose un poco del 'hombre' -

- "Es mi diario... algo privado..." – dijo roja -

- "¿diario?" – Preguntó él – "¿Privado?" – le sonrió con sarcasmo – "Como si hubiera algo de ti que no supiera... O... ¿Es que tienes secretos conmigo?" – comenzó a acercarse a ella con mucha sensualidad y picardía, lo que causó nuevos temblores en la mujer, que a cada paso que daba el chico ella más se apartaba de él, hasta que finalmente quedó contra la pared -

- "Shaoran..." – dijo con cautela, pero él tan solo terminó con la distancia que los separaba y la estrechó contra él, enterrando su cabeza en el cabello con aroma a flores de cerezo de la chica -

- "¿Esta posición no te recuerda algo que pasó hace un tiempo?" – le preguntó entre risas y ella se ruborizó más aún de lo que estaba -

- "S-sí..." – dijo con timidez y Shaoran se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos con ternura y mucho amor -

- "¿Cuándo se te quitará esta timidez?" – le preguntó y ella bajó la mirada -

- "Perdóname" – murmuró – "sé que con todo el tiempo que pasó debería... no sé... ser más abierta contigo y... bueno, demostrarte todo lo que te amo y lo mucho que significas para mí... pero... hay veces que eres tan... tan..." -

- "¿Tan?" – le incitó para que continuara, escuchándola atentamente -

- "No sé... tienes tanta confianza en ti mismo que algunas veces me inhibes..." – levantó avergonzada la mirada – "Perd--" - no pudo continuar debido a que los labios del chico ya se hallaban sobre los suyos -

- "Lo sé" – dijo mientras marcaba un camino de besos por el rostro y el cuello de la chica – "perdóname... trataré de... ayudarte a... superar tu... timidez..." – y acercó su boca a la pequeña cicatriz con forma de gota que tenía la chica en su cuello y comenzó a acariciarla con su lengua lentamente (NdeH: ¬¬ Vaya forma de ayudarla... ¡¡Ayúdame a mí Shao!) -

- "Xiao... Lang..." – masculló ella y se aferró casi con desesperación al torso del demonio -

- "Ejem..." – escucharon de pronto un carraspeo y se separaron, respirando con algo de agitación -

- "¡Madre!" – dijo Shaoran algo avergonzado -

- "Parece que están aprovechando muy bien su tiempo" – comentó – "bueno, Xiao Lang, necesito hablar un momento contigo... sobre... 'eso'" – dijo misteriosamente y el chico asintió y, sonriéndole a la joven, se marchó junto con su madre de la habitación, dejando a una confundida Sakura con muchos signos de interrogación -

- "¿Qué será 'eso'?" – se preguntó, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su cama. Suspiró y tomó su diario para volver a escribir en él, pero antes pasó su mano por su cuello, deteniendo sus dedos en la pequeña marca y sonrió soñadoramente -

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

_Todo aquello había sucedido muy rápido y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba por realizarse la ceremonia para hacer completamente oficial y verdadera su unión con Xiao Lang. Al principio la chica estaba muy nerviosa ya que tenía miedo de, no solo no ser aceptada por los demás demonios, si no de no poder ser una buena compañera de Shaoran – que era lo que en verdad más le preocupaba - _

_- "¿Sakura?" – escuchó que el Príncipe de los Demonios le llamaba – "¿Te encuentras bien?" – le preguntó ya que la había visto algo distraída esos últimos días – "Pareces algo distante..." – la chica le sonrió confortadoramente y acercándose a él, le abrazó - _

_- "Estoy bien, no te preocupes... es sólo... que estoy algo nerviosa... no sé... todo esto es nuevo para mí... y además... mañana es... bueno, la ceremonia" – él la abrazó fuertemente y acercándose a su oído le susurró - _

_- "No te preocupes... seguro que... Todo estará bien ¿No dices eso siempre?" – ella asintió – "Ah, por cierto, mi madre te ha mandado a llamar, quiere hablar unas cosas contigo..." – ella volvió a asentir y, separándose de él se dirigió hasta la habitación de Ieran - _

_- "Pasa Sakura..." – escuchó la voz de la mujer antes de que siquiera tocara la puerta, y entró con precaución - _

_- "Usted me ha llamado... Ieran-sama" – le dijo y se sentó en el sillón que ahí se encontraba, a un gesto de la demonio - _

_- "Sí Sakura" – se sentó junto a ella y Sakura pudo notar un extraño e inusual brillo en sus ojos negros – "Dime ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a esta unión con Xiao Lang?" - _

_- "Bueno yo... sabe que estoy muy feliz... nerviosa, sí... pero feliz..." – la mujer sonrió - _

_- "Ya veo... ¿Sabes? Así me sentía cuando yo me uní con el padre de Xiao Lang... es decir, su verdadero padre... Incluso tenía miedo de que él se arrepintiera, o no sé, que hubiera algún error..." - _

_- "Y-Yo también siento lo mismo..." – suspiró – "¿Qué tal si todo sale mal? No podría soportarlo... ya... yo no tengo a nadie... más que a él y creo que me volvería loca si nos separáramos..." - _

_- "Pero..." – continuó la mujer, como si no le hubiera escuchado – "Cuando lo vi parado allí en la ceremonia... y nos miramos a los ojos... me di cuenta de que mientras estuviéramos juntos... no hay por qué preocuparnos... por que saldríamos adelante... Fui muy dichosa mientras viví" – hizo una mueca – debido a que están muertos – y continuó – "con él... era una persona maravillosa y por suerte Xiao Lang sacó mucho de él..." – Sakura le miró asombrada – "Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí... Nadeshiko era como la hermana que nunca tuve... y fue muy querida por mí..." – Sakura evitó una pequeña exclamación – "Sí... no todos los demonios carecemos de sentimientos... creo que eso ya lo comprobaste con mi pequeño Lobo... ¿no es cierto? Tiene unos sentimientos muy... profundos" – le miró sugestivamente a lo que la joven se sonrojó – "Mañana se llevará a cabo la ceremonia..." - _

_- "Sobre eso quería preguntarle... yo... la verdad que no sé que hacer... ¿Cómo será?" - _

_- "Es una cosa muy simple, pero con mucho significado, ya que se marcarán como compañeros por el resto de su vida... Bueno, además de que la parte más importante ya fue consumada..." - _

_- "¿La parte más importante ya está hecha? ¿Cuando?" - _

_- "La unión... antes de tiempo y algo diferente a lo que se acostumbra debería decir, pero..." – se detuvo al notar el gran rubor de la chica, al darse cuenta de la situación, y en eso la demonio de ojos verdes recordó la charla que había tenido con Shaoran... - _

_(- Bien… - sonrió y se giró todavía en sus brazos para mirarle el rostro- ¿Cómo es eso de que soy tu mujer? -_

_- Bueno… eres mía... Es la regla entre los demonios… Te he marcado y ahora eres mía… por toda la eternidad… - le sonrió -)_

– "_Como iba diciendo..." – siguió hablando la mujer – "en principio es la unión y luego le sigue la marcación propiamente dicha... te morderá primero a ti para dejarte una marca visible... eres su propiedad y como tal tienes que tener digamos... su firma... y luego vendrá tu marca..." - _

_- "¿Yo también le haré una?" - _

_- "Cuando un demonio se une a otro es para siempre... claro a menos que uno de los dos sea destruido..." - _

_- "Ya veo..." – Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, mientras por la mente Sakura rondaban las palabras de la madre de su amado – 'Los demonios se unen para siempre... él y yo... siempre juntos' - _

_- "Sakura," - Ieran interrumpió sus pensamientos – "¿Quieres que te hable del padre de Xiao Lang?" – la joven se sorprendió muchísimo... ¿Por qué ese demonio estaba siendo tan amable con ella? Por supuesto que sabía que era una buena... ejem... 'persona' después de todo su madre y ella habían sido mejores amigas, pero... – _

_- "Claro..." - _

_- "Cuando lo conocí... fue en un festival... hace muchos años... unos trescientos..." – no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al notar la mueca sorprendida de la chica – "fue amor a primera vista... A decir verdad Xiao Lang sacó el carácter más bien espontáneo de Hien... nunca pensaba antes de actuar... y por ello nos casamos tan pronto... fue un mes después de conocernos. Por supuesto... eso no fue aceptado en su familia y por eso ambos huimos..." – rió un poco ante el recuerdo – "Y luego... me encontraron... y él... falleció... protegiéndome... mi hijo y mi esposo... mi verdadero esposo... se parecen mucho..." – Sakura asintió - _

_- "Es verdad... Xiao Lang debe estar muy orgulloso de su padre... aunque nunca me habló de él..." - _

_- "Él no lo supo hasta hace un tiempo... cuando él volvió luego de conocerte..." - _

_- "¿No lo sabía?" – le miró a los ojos y vió algo de tristeza en la mujer – "Bueno... Si no es mucha molestia... creo que a Xiao Lang le gustaría saber sobre esto. ¿Sabe? Pese a que no lo demuestre, por ser tan orgulloso..." – hizo una mohín gracioso y suspiró e Ieran le miró sonriente... siempre que Sakura hablaba de su hijo tenía una mirada muy especial. De seguro que cuando era una humana sus ojos debían ser tan brillantes como esmeraldas y debía de tener una cálida sonrisa – "Nunca demuestra lo que siente, pero creo que si usted hablara con él de su padre... le haría mucho bien" – se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa - "bueno, eso... eso creo yo..." -_

_- "Tienes razón" – se levantó del sillón, al igual que Sakura – "Arigatou..." – y dicho esto abrió la puerta, por la cual joven de ojos verdes salió, haciendo una inclinación en forma de saludo - _

_Durante todo el día Sakura se mantuvo calma recordando la conversación con Ieran y dándose ánimos. _

_- 'Todo estará bien' – pensaba, tal y como le había dicho Shaoran - _

_Y finalmente el día llegó. La ceremonia se realizaría en unas horas y, algo inusual o mejor dicho, que nunca en la historia de los demonios se había realizado; asistirían Touya y Nakuru: el hermano y la... digamos 'cuñada' de Sakura – oh, sí, ya ambos habían admitido sus sentimientos abiertamente. - Por supuesto que ambos estarían muy protegidos de la energía oscura que irradiaba el lúgubre lugar, y no podrían quedarse por mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para ver la unión de la pareja._

_- 'Ya es hora' – pensó cuando empezó a notar movimiento. Miró a Ieran, quien se hallaba cerca de ella para darle algo de confianza y asintió. La joven Onmyo-ji vestía un antiguo y hermoso Kimono rosado con pequeñas flores blancas. Comenzó a caminar por el salón principal donde se realizaría el evento. Notaba en ella la mirada de otros demonios y podía distinguir en algunos una gran energía - 'Deben ser los demonios que forman el consejo' – pensó y, al llegar al centro del lugar, se detuvo. Allí estaba él, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió que le faltaba el aire y su corazón dejaba de latir (NdeH: está en sentido figurado -.-) Era... Hermoso... No apuesto, no increíblemente atractivo... simplemente... hermoso. Estaba ataviado con una majestuosa vestimenta china que hacía resaltar aún más sus facciones y sus ojos tenían una mirada muy especial, que – Sakura se sintió muy orgullosa de saberlo – estaba dirigida solo para ella. _

_Shaoran comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella y, fuera de cualquier protocolo la tomó en sus brazos y le besó fervientemente, haciendo que Sakura sintiera como sus piernas se volvían gelatina haciendo que, si no estuviera agarrada fuertemente a él, cayera. _

_Cuando ambos se separaron, él le sonrió dulcemente casi derritiéndola y la llevó al centro del lugar, arrodillándose e indicándole a ella que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, él comenzó a acercar su rostro, con sus labios ligeramente abiertos y mostrando la punta de sus colmillos; a su cuello, no sin antes susurrarle._

_- "Esto quizás te dolerá un poco... Ying Fa" – y lo próximo que la onmyo-ji pudo sentir fue un punzante dolor en la parte derecha de su cuello. Los colmillos de Shaoran estaban perforándole lentamente la delicada piel y por un momento creyó que se desvanecería del dolor, ya que sentía no solo su cuello quemar, si no todo el resto de su cuerpo - _

_Pero lo más sorprendente fue que tan rápido como el agudo dolor surgió, desapareció, llenándose seguidamente no de un agobiador resquemor si no de una placentera calidez. Mas, antes de que pudiera disfrutar de esta, el ambarino se separó de ella, con lentitud y luego acercó su propio cuello a la boca de fresa de la chica, quien al principio le miró algo desconcertada, todavía no del todo lúcida. Él indicó primero sus labios y después su cuello y ella asintió entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer. _

_- "Esto quizás te dolerá un poco... Shaoran" – susurró como antes había hecho el demonio, provocando una sonrisa en él - _

_Y le mordió... enterrando sus afilados colmillos en el fuerte cuello de él, esperando no provocarle tanto dolor, y cerró sus ojos, permaneciendo un rato así, hasta que sintió que ya era suficiente y al separarse de él, pudo notar una extraña marca en el cuello, donde le había mordido. No estaba la marca circular de sus colmillos, sino una... flor de cerezo, como la que todavía poseía en su mejilla izquierda. Le miró directamente a los ojos y se sintió algo desorientada cuando le vio inclinarse nuevamente hacia ella._

_- "Ahora eres completamente mía... mi flor de cerezo..." – le susurró al oído, provocándole escalofríos. Ella sonrió y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas – "¿Sakura?" – Preguntó él confundido y preocupado al verla llorar – "¿Estás bien?" – Ella asintió - _

_- "Sí... p-perdóname... es que... te amo tanto y... soy tan feliz... Xiao Lang..." – y le abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondida por él - _

_- "Yo también Sakura, yo también..." - _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y pensar de que desde ese momento había pasado seis meses, seis meses desde que había visto por última vez a su hermano y a Nakuru... y pese a que los extrañaba horrorosamente estaba radiante... compartiendo su 'pequeña' eternidad con él... el 'hombre' que amaba.

Se levantó con algo de languidez de la cama y dejó el diario a un costado.

Era de nuevo 21 de agosto. Se acercó a la mesa de luz en la cual reposaba una fotografía y la tomó, mirándola con cariño. En esta se podían ver a Tomoyo y a Eriol, de manos dadas sonriendo enamoradamente a la cámara. Sí, estaba muy feliz por ellos y lamentaba no estar ahí para compartir esa felicidad, pero no se arrepentía, por que pese a que Xiao Lang le había quitado su mortalidad y a sus amigos, le había dado una cosa mucho más importante... su corazón... y de eso estaría completamente agradecida por toda su vida NdeH: Gomen por interrumpir, pero quiero aclarar algo... cuando Sakura habla de 'su vida', o de que su corazón dejó de latir, cosas por el estilo que refieran a estar vivo y a ser mortal, es en sentido figurado oki? No voy a escribir "Y de eso estaría completamente agradecida por toda su... ¿muerte?" nope, no queda bien, ¿no creen?

- 'Mejor voy a ver en que anda Xiao Lang... ya pasó mucho tiempo' – pensó, y justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación, el aludido ingresó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "Cariño... ¿Qué te sucede?" – le preguntó intrigada por el estado de ánimo del demonio -

- "Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Ying Fa... bueno, en realidad dos..." – se acercó a ella y, sacando un pañuelo, le vendó los ojos – "Necesito que vengas conmigo" -

- "¿Xiao? ¿Qué es esto?" -

- "te lo dije, es una sorpresa" – le tomó de las manos y comenzó a llevarla por, lo que Sakura suponía, era el pasillo -

- "¿A dónde vamos?" – preguntó impaciente -

- "Ya veras..." – y ella pudo recrear en su cabeza la sonrisa divertida que de seguro el Príncipe tenía en sus labios -

- "¡Pero Xiaoooo!" – se quejó como una niña pequeña y luego sintió como él la alzaba en brazos -

- "Agárrate fuerte mi amor... no te vayas a caer" – al paso de unos minutos él la volvió a poner en el piso, y ella, descalza, notó algo suave debajo de sus pies... eso no podía ser... -

- "¿Pero qué--?" – no pudo completar su frase ya que él había soltado el pañuelo alrededor de sus ojos y una fuerte luz la cegó por unos momentos... – "No... no puede ser..." – murmuró, todavía incrédula – "Estamos en el parque pingüino..." -

- "Ne... Kaijuu, ¿Qué es esa cara?" – dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ella se giró velozmente y corrió a abrazar al sujeto -

- "¡¡Onii-chan!" – gritó emocionada, y más aún al ver al resto de las personas que lo acompañaban – "¡¡¡Nakuru, Eriol, Tomoyo!" – Y, separándose de su hermano, prosiguió a abrazar a los otros – "¡¡Los extrañe!" – gritó -

- "Nosotros también te extrañamos Sakura-chan..." – dijo Tomoyo -

- "P-pero... ¿¡Como?" – Nakuru sonrió -

- "Eso debes agradecérselo a tu Shikigami... Fue él el de la idea..." – ella se volteó al chico de ojos ámbar -

- "Xiao Lang..." – murmuró y lo siguiente que el hombre pudo sentir fueron los brazos de su compañera rodeándolo, haciéndolos caer por la sorpresa al pasto – "¡¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?" -

- "mmm... bueno..." – dijo con una sonrisa sexy – "Hay una forma... ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo...?" – le susurró el resto en el oído, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el brazo a modo de respuesta – "Awww... está bien..." – se giró hacia los otros – "¿Ven como me trata? Soy un pobre demonio abusado" – Sakura se sonrojó – "Especialmente en... las noches..." – murmuró débilmente para que solo Sakura oyera, ganándose otro golpe, solo que esta vez con más fuerza – "¿Qué? Sólo dije la verdad" -

- "¡¡Shaoran!" – Y se levantó de encima de él, acercándose otra vez a los otros y comenzando a hablar, ignorando al pobre Shikigami – "¿Y qué cuentan de sus vidas?" – preguntó -

- "No tan bien como la tuya, parece" – dijo con maldad Tomoyo – "Pero no me puedo quejar... Sakura..." – le alcanzó una tarjeta – "Es para ti y para tu marido..." -

- "¿Mhh? ¿Qué es? Veamos..." – abrió la tarjeta y comenzó a leer -

_:·: Están cordialmente invitados a la boda de Hiiragizawa Eriol y Daidouji Tomoyo a realizarse... _

Y se detuvo en seco, miró a Tomoyo y luego a Eriol y se les tiró encima.

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" – gritó, casi dejándolos sordos – "¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE XIAO LANG Y YO IREMOS!" – y después leyó la fecha – "¿¡¡MAÑANA? – Gritó - ¡¡¡NO, LA ROPA, TENEMOS QUE COMPRAR ROPA!" – miró a Xiao Lang que ya se había levantado del suelo – "¡¡XIAO, ¿HASTA CUANDO NOS QUEDAMOS!" – le sonrió –

- "¿Qué te parece un... para siempre cariño?" – le dijo, y la chica se quedó de piedra -

- "¿Un... p-para siempre?" – dijo -

- "He logrado arreglar con mi madre... nos quedaremos aquí una vida humana... así estaremos siempre juntos con nuestros... amigos" –

- "M-muchas gracias... Shaoran..." – dijo comenzando a llorar -

- "Oh vamos mi amor... sabes que una sonrisa queda mejor en tu hermoso rostro..." – le dijo, sonrojándola por la ternura de sus palabras – "y no te preocupes por el vestuario, ya tenemos todo lo necesario" – miró a Touya y a Nakuru – "Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora... estoy algo agotado... ven Sakura, te mostraré nuestra casa..." -

- "Sí... nos vemos, hermano, Nakuru, Eriol... futura señora Hiiragizawa" – dijo sonriente, pero todavía sin mucha reacción -

- "Ah, espera..." – le dijo Tomoyo con una pícara sonrisa y miró a Xiao Lang – "Shaoran, por favor, haz que se levante en un horario decente, ¿sí?" -

- "Claro, sólo esperemos haber dormido bi--Auch! Sakura, ¿Por qué siempre me golpeas?" -

- "Por que te lo mereces... vamos..." – le sacó la lengua y ambos se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron – "Shao... muchas gracias... No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí..." – le dijo cuando llegaron a la casa en la que se quedarían -

- "Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa... te amo... Además... Vamos Saku... ¿Crees que me olvidaría que nos conocemos hace un año? Este fue tu regalo... mío y de mi madre..." – ella se sonrojó y agachó la mirada -

- "Lo siento creí que tú... no te acordarías..." – dijo algo avergonzada -

- "Está bien mi amor..." – y le abrazó con dulzura, comenzando a darle pequeños besos en el cuello -

- "Eres tan dulce... y te amo tanto..." – murmuró ella, mientras él la cargaba y la llevaba a su habitación -

- "Será mejor que duermas..." – susurró, acostándola en la cama y tapándola – "mañana será un día agotador" -

- "Shao..." – murmuró casi dormida – "¿Cuál es mi otra sorpresa?" – preguntó, haciendo reír al demonio -

- "Mañana luego de la boda te lo diré..." – y ambos durmieron abrazados -

""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura P.O.V (Point of view Punto de vista)

Al día siguiente…

Y finalmente Eriol y Tomoyo se casaron... fue una ceremonia hermosa, estilo occidental debido a la familia de Eriol que era de origen inglés, aunque eso fue lo que Tomoyo siempre deseó... Estaban ambos tan lindos... Él con un elegante traje negro y ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con una cola discreta y un velo con pequeños cristales que brillaban en su cabello cada vez que se movía.

En verdad fue una ceremonia muy emocionante y casi me hizo llorar. Fue modesta... sin muchos invitados y la fiesta fue muy divertida... ¡¡Incluso obligué a Xiao Lang a bailar conmigo el vals! Nunca pensé que vería eso... especialmente cuando luego pusieron ese rock y nosotros... jeje... Creo que nunca me divertí tanto.

Pero... por otro lado... él ha estado algo distraído... lo noto en sus ojos... hay algo que lo preocupa, pero no sé si es bueno o malo... así que ahora aquí estamos... nos excusamos y salimos un rato, dirigiéndonos al jardín trasero del lugar.

¿Qué tendrá que decirme? ¿Estará relacionado con la sorpresa que tiene que darme?

Fin del Sakura P.O.V

- "¿Qué te sucede Xiao Lang?" – le preguntó algo preocupada -

- "Sakura... dime una cosa... a ti..." – respiró hondo – "Tú... bueno, es decir..." – balbuceó – "¿Te gustaría tener un hijo? Es decir, sé que solo tienes 18 años y que es muy pronto y que tal vez estemos apresurando las cosas pero..." -

- "¿Qué quieres decir? N-no te entiendo... por supuesto que a mí me gustaría tener un hijo... t-tuyo... pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver?" -

- "¿En serio? Es decir... si yo te dijera que estás esperando un hijo mío ahora..." -

- "¿C-Como?" – Su respiración se detuvo – "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Y-yo no estoy embarazada... bueno... o sea... yo lo sabría, ¿verdad?" -

- "Los demonios tenemos un organismo distinto a los humanos... quizás tú no te hayas dado cuenta... pero... tu energía... cambió... Y ese tipo de cambio... sólo se puede dar cuando... tienes otro ser dentro de ti..." – se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos en su vientre – "Está creciendo" – dicho esto le miró a los ojos – cosa que no había podido hacer mientras hablaba con ella – y notó el shock que sus palabras habían ocasionado en la chica – "Perdóname por favor..." – le dijo al interpretar su estado como una negación, reproche o arrepentimiento – "y-yo... sé que debí haberte preguntado antes... lo siento... s-si yo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y rayos! Soy un idiota... soy el m--" -

- "Cállate" – escuchó su voz de pronto en un tono que no supo interpretar – "Nunca, pero nunca... digas que te arrepientes de... de esto" – tomó las manos del demonio y las apoyó junto con las de ella en su vientre – "Es... ¡Oh Shao! ¡Es la cosa más maravillosa que me ha sucedido... estoy tan feliz...!" – y entre lágrimas pasó sus brazos por el cuello del ambarino y le besó con dulzura, borrando toda preocupación de la mente del hombre -

- "¡¡KAWAII!" – escucharon de pronto una voz y se separaron velozmente, Shaoran sosteniendo todavía por la cintura a la chica -

- "¡¡Tomoyo-chan!" – gritaron ambos arrebolados, mirando a recién casada junto con el hombre de ojos azules contemplándolos con una gran alegría en sus ojos -

Mientras, en otro lado, la mujer de ojos negros sonreía mientras miraba la foto colgada en la pared... en ella se podía ver una versión mucho más joven de ella misma junto con una niña de su misma edad con grandes ojos verdes...

Al final todo había salido bien... tal como Nadeshiko había dicho...

Y sí... era su feliz para siempre.

**FIN**

**Lunes, 25 de julio de 2005. 12:40 hs Argentina**

**Notas de la exhausta autora:**

Waaa! El capítulo más largo que he hecho para este fic. 4327 palabras (sin notas de autora)! Okay, ya había advertido al principio que estaba súper lleno de azúcar, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me han animado mucho!

Ah, por cierto, les aclaro que el jueves comienzo las clases de nuevo :( así que no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido... ¡Gomen Nasai!

**Arigatou: **

Aome,

Danielita,

Undine,

Waterlily Lozania

SakuCerezo4,

Serenity princess,

Patricia,

Yarumi-san,

Melanie,

Sakuya,

Tatsuki Shinomori,

Usagi223,

Kendra Duvoa,

Naoko Andre,

Megumi-chan,

Magdalia Daidouji,

Lain y

Alathiet.

Nos vemos en otro fic ;)

HANA


End file.
